


Ohne Sorge

by DaughterofPrussia



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofPrussia/pseuds/DaughterofPrussia
Summary: In dieser von der ursprünglichen Geschichte abweichenden Erzählung ist Claire nicht schwanger und geht dementsprechend auch nicht zurück in ihre Zeit. Jamie überlebt die Schlacht von Culloden, wird jedoch gefangen genommen und umgehend in das Gefängnis von Ardsmuir gebracht. Nicht lange danach wird er nach Helwater verlegt, von wo er fliehen kann. Nachdem Jamie und Claire wieder vereint sind, führt ihre Suche nach einem Leben in Freiheit und Frieden sie in ein fremdes Land.





	1. Prolog

”Morgenstimmung” by [Splashi](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fnebel-morgengrauen-landschaft-1494433%2F&t=MGY5MzI4NzZjMWY5YzI3YTY2ZmQyMTM4NjlmNTQ2YmExMzM4OTQ5Yyw2YlF1VmxQUg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169272574045%2Fwithout-worry-prologue&m=1)

 

**Das ehemalige Gehöft von  
** **Wilhelm & Elsa Schnelle  
** **April 1749**

 

         Claire erwachte als die Sonne gerade aufging. Sie ließ ihre Augen geschlossen. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre rechte Hand auf die andere Seite des Bettes hinüber wandern und tastete suchend nach Jamie. Ihre Gedanken waren immer noch von ihm und der vergangenen Nacht erfüllt.

          Ihr Ehemann hatte früh am Morgen gleich nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück das Haus verlassen und den ganzen Tag über schwer gearbeitet. Um die Mittagszeit hatte sie Fergus auf das Feld geschickt, damit er Jamie einen Korb mit belegten Broten, zwei Flaschen Wasser und einigen Äpfeln brachte. Jamie war spät am Abend nach Hause gekommen und am liebsten hätte sie es gesehen, wenn er sofort am Abendbrottisch Platz genommen hätte. Doch er hatte darauf bestanden, zuerst sein Werkzeug zu reinigen und nach den Tieren zu sehen. Als er endlich ins Haus kam, hatte sie Fergus bereits auf sein Zimmer geschickt. Als Jamie sich dann in der Küche umsah, antwortete sie auf seine unausgesprochene Frage:

          “Er war sehr hungrig. Ich konnte ihn nicht noch länger warten lassen. Er hat zu Abend gegessen und ich habe ihn ins Bett geschickt. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er noch so lange lesen darf, bis Du kommst und ihm eine gute Nacht wünscht.“

          Jamie nickte und ging hinauf. Fünf Minuten später war er wieder zurück in der Küche.

          "Er hat bereits geschlafen. Das Buch lag noch auf seiner Brust. Ich habe ihn zugedeckt und die Nachtlampe außen neben sein Zimmer gehängt.”

          "Danke, Jamie. Das sollte jetzt aber Deine letzte Arbeit für heute gewesen sein. Komm’ lass’ uns zu Abend essen.”

          “Nur noch eine weitere Sache.”

          Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie.  

          Als er sie wieder los lies, lächelte Claire und fragte:   
  
          “Ist es Arbeit, mich zu küssen?“   
  
          "Ja, Sassenach! Dich zu küssen ist die schönste und lohnendste Arbeit, die ich kenne.”

          Sie verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte lächelt ihren Kopf. Während Jamie sich setzte und sie einen Topf mit Eintopf auf den Tisch stellte, fragte sie sich, wie er - nach allem, was geschehen war, nach allem Leid und nach allem Schmerz - immer noch der Mann sein konnte, der er war.  

          Sie aßen in aller Stille, bis Claire sich nicht länger zurückhalten konnte.   
  
          "Ich hoffe, es schmeckt nicht zu schlecht. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Dir und Fergus besseres Essen servieren. Aber das ist nicht so einfach, wenn man nur so wenige Zutaten hat. Immer nur Rüben, Kohl, Brühe und ein wenig Schinken.”

          Jamie hörte auf zu essen und nahm ihre Hände. Er sah in ihre Augen und küsste langsam ihre Hände.

          “Claire, das wird sich im Verlauf dieses Jahres ändern. Wenn wir erst einmal im Garten und auf den Feldern unsere erste Ernte einbringen, dann werden unsere Mahlzeiten auch abwechslungsreicher. Fergus und ich sind dankbar für alles, was Du für uns tust. Wir wissen, dass Du versuchst das Beste aus dem Wenigen, das wir haben, zu machen. Bitte, mo ghraidh, glaub mir.“

          "Ich glaube Dir, Jamie, wirklich, es ist nur so … fremd. In der ganzen zeit, in der ich mit meinem Onkel Lamb gereist bin, habe ich mich niemals so fremd gefühlt … Die Landschaft ist fremd, das Essen ist fremd, die Art und Weise, wie die Menschen hier miteinander umgehen, ist mir fremd, alle diese Regeln und Verordnungen sind mir fremd, und dann diese schrecklich harte Sprache … alles ist so fremd.”

          Sie seufzte. Jamie, der immer noch ihre Hände hielt, lächelte und versicherte ihr:  

          "Sassenach, Du hast schon viel größere Herausforderungen gemeistert. Du wirst auch diese Herausforderung meistern. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Und vergiss niemals: Wir sind jetzt zu zweit!”

          Endlich konnte sie wieder lächeln.  

          Nachdem sie den Tisch abgewischt hatte, trat er von hinten an sie heran, legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und küsste sanft ihren Nacken.    
  
          “Ich trage das Abwaschwasser hinaus und schließe das Tor.  Dann folge ich Dir in unsere Kammer.”

          Sie drehte sich um und küsste ihn.

          “Hast Du dazu nach all’ der harten Arbeit heute noch Kraft?”

          "Ich werde immer Kraft für meine Frau haben, Sassenach,” antwortete er. Dann nahm er die Schale mit dem Abwaschwasser.  

          "Lass’ mich nicht zu lange warten!“

          Ein breites Lächeln war die einzige Antwort, die er ihr gab, bevor er die Küche verließ.  

          In dieser Nacht liebten sie einander auf behutsame und tröstliche Weise, aber dennoch genauso unglaublich intensiv wie immer. Das Letzte, woran Claire sich erinnerte bevor sie in Jamies Armen einschlief, war seine Stimme, die in verschiedenen fremden Sprachen die Worte ‘Ich liebe Dich’ in ihr Ohr flüsterte. 


	2. Niemals wieder

(”Innen” by [StockSnap](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Farchitektur-geb%25C3%25A4ude-infrastruktur-2560300%2F&t=N2U0OWU5YmUzY2YwM2E1ZmEzMWFkMzE2YzAxOTNhODgyZjJmMzQ3MSx0cjlZWXhJSA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169379874635%2Fwithout-worry-1-never-again&m=1))

 

        Als Claire vorsichtig suchend mit ihrer Hand auf der anderen Seite des Bettes nach Jamie tastete, erwartete sie, dass er auf seinem Rücken lag und sie ihren Arm um seine Brust legen konnte. Sie würde ihn sanft streicheln, bis er sie an sich heranziehen würde und sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust betten konnte. Genauso, wie an jedem Morgen.

         Doch ihre Finger glitten nicht über seinen Brustkorb, sondern stießen gegen eine Mauer aus Fleisch. Als sie überrascht ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie, dass Jamie, auf seinen linken Arm gestützt, sie beobachtete.      

         "Jamie, was tust Du?" fragte sie mit schläfriger Stimme.

         "Ich beobachte wie die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne das wunderschöne Gesicht meiner geliebten Frau erhellen," flüsterte er.  

         Einen Moment später senkte er seinen Kopf und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.  

         "Guten Morgen, Sassenach. Wie geht es Dir?"

         "Mphmm" (und ein herzliches Gähnen) waren alles, was er anstelle einer Antwort erhielt. Dann streckte sie ihre Arme und Beine gleichzeitig in alle Richtungen von sich. Nach einem weiteren ausgiebigen Gähnen, legte sie ihre Arme um Jamies Hals und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Sein Kuss war sanft und zärtlich. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sah sie ihn an und sagte:

         "Mir geht es besser und … und Du hattest … Du hast Recht. Ich sollte es versuchen. Ich brauche wirklich mehr Geduld … Vielleicht bin ich einfach nur müde, ausgelaugt ... erschöpft ... nach all’ den Dingen, die wir durchgemacht haben … in den letzten sechs Jahren … Ich weiß es nicht … jedenfalls nicht im Moment."

         "Claire," sagte er und begann sanft ihre Wange und ihre Schläfe zu streicheln, "es geht nicht darum Recht oder Unrecht zu haben. Was Du empfindest, ist vollkommen verständlich. Aber jetzt, Liebste, haben wir endlich einen Ort, an dem wir zur Ruhe kommen können.”

         "Wirklich? Es fühlt sich so an, als würden die Anforderungen niemals enden. Ich muss diese harte, fremde Sprache lernen, ich muss Beziehungen zu mir völlig fremden Personen aufbauen, ich muss ..."

         "Bitte, Claire, mach’ Dir nicht selbst solch’ einen Druck. Wir gehen einen Schritt nach dem anderen und vergiss’ bitte nicht, dass wir das gemeinsam tun."

         Sie schwieg für einige Minuten. Aber Jamie sah ihrem Gesicht an, dass ihr Gehirn auf Hochtouren arbeitete. Dann griff sie nach seinem Arm, legte ihn über ihre Taille und fragte:

         "Glaubst Du wirklich, dass wir hier eine Zukunft für uns aufbauen können?"

         Er antwortete ohne zu zögern:

         "Ja, das glaube ich. Und ich habe dafür auch gute Gründe … Erinnerst Du Dich? Sie haben für unsere ganze Überfahrt bezahlt? Sie haben uns dieses große Haus gegeben und zwar mit allem, was darin war. Sie gaben uns dieses Grundstück, die Wiesen und die Felder. Sie gaben uns eine Kuh, Saatgut und 50 Reichstaler [1]. In den nächsten zehn Jahren müssen wir keine Steuern zahlen! In zwei Jahren können wir das Bürgerrecht beantragen! Wir leben in Frieden. Wir müssen uns nicht mehr fürchten. Niemand wird kommen und uns verfolgen, uns gefangen nehmen oder gar foltern – nur weil wir sind, wer wir sind …  _Schotten!_  Ist das nicht wunderbar?"

         "Ja, Jamie, das ist wunderbar … es ist wie ein Traum und genau das ist mein Problem. Ich befürchte, dass ich eines Tages aufwache und feststelle, dass das alles nichts weiter als ein Traum war."

         Er zog sie noch näher an seine Brust.  

         "Claire, mo chridhe, Du musst Dich nicht fürchten. Dies ist ein Traum,  _der Wahrheit geworden ist._  Wir haben die Dokumente, die Papiere. Und ich werde alles tun, dass wir uns hier  _dauerhaft_  niederlassen, dass wir Gedeihen haben und hier  _bleiben_  können.”

         Claire ließ einen leichten Seufzer hören und schloss ihre Augen. Nachdem sie erneut ausgiebig gegähnt hatte, schlummerte sie noch einmal ein. Doch als sich die Matratze langsam senkte und kurz darauf wieder hob, erwachte sie aus ihrem leichten Schlaf. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah, wie Jamie sich anzog. Unwillig ihn bereits jetzt gehen zu lassen, klopfte sie mit einer Hand mehrere Male auf die Matratze.

         "Jamie, bitte. Komm' zurück ins Bett. Ich brauche Dich hier.”

         "Nichts täte ich lieber, Sassenach, aber das Getreide baut sich nicht von selbst an. Dafür haben wir noch den Rest unseres Lebens Zeit.”

         Er küsste sie erneut. Gerade wollte er die Tür der Schlafkammer öffnen, als sie hörte, wie er sich umdrehte. Wieder senkte sich die Matratze. Dann hörte sie, wie er die Stiefel auszog, gefolgt von seinem Hemd und seiner Hose. Die Bettdecke wurde gehoben und ehe sie sich versah, zog er sie erneut an sich.  

         "Wie kommt es, dass Du Deinen Sinn geändert hast?” fragte sie erstaunt.

         "Ich hatte ein sehr böses Déjà vu."

         "Wie bitte?"

         "Ich habe mich gerade daran erinnert, dass ich genau dieselben Worte an jenem Morgen zu Dir gesagt habe, als die Männer der Schwarzen Wache nach Lallybroch kamen.”

         "Oh ja!"   
   
         Claire setzte sich auf und sah Jamie, der sich ebenfalls aufsetzte, erstaunt an.  

         "Wann immer ich später an diesen Morgen zurück gedacht habe, habe ich mich gefragt, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn ich an jenem Morgen einfach bei Dir im Bett geblieben wäre? Vielleicht wären die Männer einfach wieder abgezogen, nachdem sie ihr Geld eingesammelt hätten? Vielleicht hätte Horrocks mich nie gesehen? Dann hätte er mich niemals erpressen können und Ian hätte ihn nicht erstochen. Vielleicht wäre all’ das Böse, das danach geschehen ist, niemals passiert? Ich weiß es nicht ..."

         "Oh Jamie ..."

         Claire konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie jemals über diese Dinge gesprochen hätten. Nach allem, was im Gefängnis von Wentworth geschehen war, waren die Flucht und die gesundheitliche Wiederherstellung von Jamie stets ihre erste und einzige Sorge gewesen. In Frankreich waren sie dann vollkommen mit der Verhinderung des Aufstandes beschäftigt gewesen. Und nachdem das Unabwendbare geschehen war, waren alle ihre Gedanken allein darauf gerichtet, Jamie zu befreien und erneut zu fliehen. Sie hatte niemals darüber nachgedacht, ob Jamie von einem solchen Gedanken gequält wurde. Bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, zog er sie erneut an sich.

         "Wie gesagt, ich habe keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Aber ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich will niemals wieder irgendeine Arbeit über einen Wunsch meiner Frau stellen. Die Aussaat wird nicht sterben, wenn sie eine Stunde mehr warten muss. Aber nun will ich mit meiner Frau zusammen sein und ihre Wünsche erfüllen und zwar mit großem Fleiß."

         Zwei Stunden später verließ er das Haus und Claire begann mit ihrer Arbeit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Die als “Reichstaler” bezeichnete Währung wurde erst 1750 in Preußen eingeführt. Die Benutzung dieses Begriffes im Rahmen einer Geschichte, die 1749 beginnt, ist also historisch nicht ganz korrekt, Ich verwende den Begriff jedoch, damit später keine Verwirrung durch verschiedene Währungsbezeichnungen entsteht.


	3. Männersachen

(”Lampe” by [kirahoffmann](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Flaterne-nacht-licht-dunkel-lampe-1442366%2F&t=ZjliNmU4YTM3ZDgxNGNhZGZjOWZiZmMyYTI4YTJhZWU2ZTA2ZjMyYixmdkpzYTZSbw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169462938320%2Fwithout-worry-2-mens-stuff&m=1))

  

         Als Jamie am Abend zurückkehrte, kündete der Geruch aus der Küche davon, dass sie den gleichen Eintopf zum Abendessen haben würden, wie am Tag zuvor. Claire begrüßte ihn, als er in die Küche trat. Ihr Kuss war leidenschaftlich und ihre herzliche Umarmung machte ihm bewusst, wie sehr er sie den Tag über vermisst hatte. Aber gerade als er ihre Zärtlichkeiten erwidern wollte, löste sie sich von ihm.

         "Wenn Du Dich beeilst, dann wirst Du Fergus noch wach antreffen. Er schien mir etwas traurig zu sein, denn heute hat er noch öfter als üblich danach gefragt, wann Du endlich nach Hause kommen würdest."

         Jamie sah sie an und nickte. Er küsste sie noch einmal auf die Stirn, dann nahm er die Nachtlampe und ging die Stufen der Treppe hinauf. Als er vor der Tür zu Fergus’ Kammer angekommen war, hängte er die Lampe an den eisernen Haken, der an der Wand neben der Tür angebracht war. Dann öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür.  
 

         "Ah, da bist Du ja, Milord!"

         Fergus saß, die Beine gekreuzt, auf seinem Bett. Auf seinem Schoss lag ein geöffnetes Buch. Als Jamie eintrat, erhellte sich das Gesicht des Jungen.  

         "Guten Abend, mein Sohn. Wie geht es Dir?"

         Das Gesicht des Jungen verdunkelte sich und er senkte seinen Blick.  

         "Komm’ Fergus, erzähl’ mir, was Dich bedrückt?"

         Fergus ließ einen tiefen Seufzer vernehmen. Dann sagte er:

         "Warum muss ich alle _diese Mädchenarbeiten_ verrichten, Milord? Ich möchte Dir auf den Feldern helfen. Ich bin ein junger _Mann_. Ich will auch arbeiten, wie ein junger _Mann_. Hühner füttern, Wasser oder Holz herbeibringen und Unkraut jäten - das ist doch _Arbeit für Mädchen!_ "

         Fast hätte Jamie laut aufgelacht, doch er konnte sich gerade noch so zurückhalten. Er sah den Jungen für einen Moment an und dachte nach. Dann legte er alle Ernsthaftigkeit in seine Stimme und sagte:

         "Fergus, erinnerst Du Dich noch an jenen Abend in Paris, als wir dieses große Abendessen mit allen diesen vornehmen Gästen hatten? Dieser Abend, an dem ich für eine kurze Zeit verhaftet wurde und erst am nächsten Morgen wieder nach Hause kommen konnte?"

         "Ja, natürlich, Milord."

         "Und erinnerst Du Dich auch an das, was ich zu Dir sagte, als ich wieder zu Hause war?"

         "Ja, Milord. Du sagtest, dass es weise von Dir war, Deine Frau in meiner Obhut zu lassen."

         "Genau, Fergus. Und nun hör’ mir bitte genau zu. Es gibt etwas, worüber ich schon länger mit Dir sprechen wollte, aber ich hatte bis heute noch keine Zeit dazu. Du musst mir versprechen, dass das, was ich Dir jetzt sage, unter uns bleibt. Ich möchte nicht, dass sonst noch jemand davon erfährt. Verstehst Du? Das ist jetzt etwas, _das nur uns Männer angeht_. Willst Du mir das versprechen?”

         Fergus Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich augenblicklich. Eben noch frustriert, sah er jetzt ernst und aufmerksam zu Jamie auf.  

         "Ja Milord."        

         "Gut. Wie Du weißt, haben wir alle in den vergangenen Jahren sehr viel durchgemacht. Da war der Krieg gegen die Engländer, meine Verhaftung und dann unsere Flucht."

          Wieder nickte der Junge zustimmend.  

         "Du weißt auch, dass Milady sehr viel gearbeitet hat in dieser Zeit. Sicherlich erinnerst Du Dich auch daran, dass sie während des der Kämpfe gegen die Briten ohne Unterlass für die Verwundeten gesorgt hat."

         Er nickte erneut und während er es tat, wurden vor seinem inneren Auge lang vergessene Szenen lebendig: Claire, wie sie das kleine Feldlazarett in Prestonpans einrichtete. Claire, die die anderen Frauen unterwies, wie sie die Verwundeten behandeln sollten. Claire, die die große Wunde von Rupert versorgte …”

         "Ja Milord, ich erinnere mich."

         "Was Du nicht weißt, ist, dass Milady unablässig für meine Befreiung und unsere Flucht gearbeitet hat, während ich im Gefängnis saß. Und während sie das tat, arbeitete sie außerdem bei einem Arzt in London. Sie hat nicht nur sehr viel gearbeitet, was sie tat war auch sehr gefährlich. Aber sie tat es, damit _wir alle_ wieder zusammen sein konnten, damit _wir_ ein Leben in Freiheit und Frieden führen können.”

         Auf dem Gesicht des Jungen wurde großes Erstaunen sichtbar. Er wusste, dass Milady über viele Monate hinweg an einen anderen Ort gegangen war, während er bei Jenny und Ian Murray auf Gut Lallybroch zurückbleiben musste. Bei einer Gelegenheit hatte Ian ihm gesagt, dass Milady für Milords Befreiung aus dem Gefängnis arbeiten würde. Aber Herr Murray hatte niemals über Einzelheiten gesprochen.    

         "Als dann alles vorbereitet war und ich meine Freiheit wiedererlangt hatte, da gingen wir ja sofort auf diese lange Reise … und, wie Du weißt, gab es auch keine Zeit auszuruhen, als wir endlich _hier_ angekommen waren. Wir mussten ja unser ganzes Leben hier neu einrichten ..."

         Wieder nickte Fergus zustimmend. Er hatte gern bei Familie Murray gelebt. Aber er hatte Milord und Milady schmerzlich vermisst. An einem Tag vor zwei Monaten, hatten Jenny und Ian ihn dann früh am Morgen mit einem Mann bekannt gemacht, den Fergus nur als _Grá_ in Erinnerung behalten sollte. Der Mann hatte einen Bart (wie  Murtagh ihn gehabt hatte) und die körperliche Statur von Milord, aber sein Haar war hellblond gewesen. Ian hatte Fergus gesagt, dass Grá ihn an einen Ort bringen würde, wo er endlich wieder mit Milord und Milady vereint werden sollte. Und genauso war es geschehen. Fast eine Woche lang ritten Grá und Fergus ihrem Ziel entgegen. Dabei mussten sie immer vor den britischen Soldaten, den Redcoats, auf der Hut sein. Darum ritten sie meistens in der Nacht und verbargen sich tagsüber in Wäldern, Höhlen oder versteckt gelegenen Gehöften. Das kalte Wetter setzte ihnen sehr zu. Doch aller Schmerz und alle Entbehrung waren vergessen, als sie an einem Strandabschnitt ankamen und wenige Minuten später Milord und Milady aus einer Felsspalte hervortraten. Seine und ihre Freude war unbeschreiblich und endlich fühlte er sich wieder zu Hause.  

         "Als was ich sagen will,” unterbrach Jamie seine Gedanken, “ist, dass Milady viel Kraft aufgewendet hat und … dass sie jetzt sehr erschöpft ist.”

         "Aber warum ruht sie sich dann nicht aus?" Fragte Fergus erstaunt.

         "Nun, Menschen ruhen auf unterschiedliche Weise aus. Nicht jeder gewinnt seine Kraft auf die gleiche Weise zurück, wie andere. Solange ich Milady kenne, hat sie sich immer gut erholt und neue Kraft gewonnen, wenn sie sich ganz ihrer Aufgabe als Heilerin widmen konnte. Ich weiß, das mag’ sich für Dich merkwürdig anhören, aber es ist die Wahrheit.”

         Für einen Moment trat Stille ein. Dann sah Fergus Jamie an.  

         "Aber was hat das alles mit mir zu tun, Milord?”

         Jamie lächelte.

         "Als ich damals in Paris aus dem Gefängnis zurückkam, da habe ich Dir gesagt, wie froh ich war, dass ich meine Frau in Deiner Obhut zurücklassen konnte. Heute, Fergus, vertraue ich Dir meine Frau erneut an."

         Unglaube und Erstaunen breiteten sich auf dem Gesicht des Jungen aus.    

         "Ich muss die Felder bestellen. Das wird noch mindestens zwei Wochen dauern. Du kannst das nicht für mich tun. Aber Du kannst mir sehr helfen, wenn Du auf meine Frau Acht hast, Dich um sie kümmerst und ihr hilfst, während ich abwesend sein muss. Das ist sehr wichtig für mich. Du weißt, wie sehr ich sie liebe und wir sehr ich mich um sie sorge. Es würde mich sehr beruhigen, wenn ich wüsste, dass Du auf sie aufpasst hast, ihr die Arbeiten abnimmst, die im Moment zu schwer für sie sind. Es war Dir nicht bewusst Fergus, aber während Du _die Mädchenarbeiten_ erledigt hast, hast Du diese sehr wichtige Aufgabe ganz nebenbei erfüllt. Ich möchte, dass das so bleibt. Wir werden das Milady auch nicht erzählen. Das bleibt unter uns, _unter uns Männern._ Du warst und Du bleibst mein Stellvertreter hier auf dem Hof, während ich auf den Feldern arbeite oder außerhalb beschäftigt bin. Und falls etwas passiert, dann kommst Du sofort zu mir und sagst mir Bescheid. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

         Ein stolzes Lächeln breitete sich über Fergus’ Gesicht aus. Er nickte. Die Mädchenarbeit, die er so verachtet hatte, war also nur eine Tarnung für seine wirkliche, seine wichtige, aber geheime Aufgabe.

         "Danke, mein Sohn. Gibt es noch etwas anderes, worüber Du mit mir sprechen möchtest?”

         "Ja! Wann gehen wir denn wieder einmal jagen?"

         "Hm. Darauf kann ich Dir keine so einfache Antwort geben. Weißt Du, das Land und auch der Wald um Lallybroch herum ... alles das gehörte uns. Dort konnten wir jagen gehen, wann immer wir wollten. Hier gehört der Wald einem Baron. Um eine Erlaubnis zur Jagd zu bekommen, muss man bezahlen. Soweit ich weiß, ist das nicht billig und ich weiß auch nicht, ob man alle Tiere, die man erlegt, behalten darf."

         Fergus sah ihn traurig an.

         "Aber es gibt etwas anderes, das wir tun können. Der Fluss, der an unserem Grundstück entlangläuft, darin gibt es viele Forellen. Und weil er mit zu unserem Grundstück gehört, haben wir die Erlaubnis so viel zu fischen, wie wir wollen und wann immer wir wollen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es klappt, aber wenn es möglich ist, dann komme ich am Sonnabend ein wenig früher vom Feld nach Hause und lehre Dich, wie man Forellen mit bloßen Händen fängt. Und später kann ich Dir auch zeigen, wie man Fallen auf den Feldern auslegt, um Hasen zu fangen."

         "Oh, das wäre großartig, Milord!"

         Jamie lächelte. Er steckte die Bettdecke noch einmal fest um Fergus’ kleinen Körper und sagte:

         "Gute Nacht, Fergus!"

         "Gute Nacht, Milord!"


	4. Erinnerst Du Dich? (1)

(”Gürtel” / “Belt” by [cromaconceptovisual](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fg%25C3%25BCrtel-kleidung-bund-leder-2198931%2F&t=ZDNkMTljMmQ0NGQ4YzYwZjkxM2Q0Zjk1NWZhMTZjMDYzN2VlZWM5OSxZNkQ3Q1NJaw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170528665605%2Fwithout-worry-3-do-you-remember-1&m=1))

 

 

 

         Claire hörte seine Schritte auf den Treppenstufen. Als er kurz darauf in die Küche trat, stand das Abendessen bereits auf dem Tisch.  

         "Heute hat der Gute-Nacht-Wunsch aber viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen …" sagte sie neckend.  

         Er brauchte nur vier große Schritte, dann stand er direkt hinter ihr. In dem Moment, als sie sich umdrehte, legte er seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich.  

         "Hat nicht meine wunderbare, weise Frau mir gesagt, dass ich mit dem Jungen sprechen soll?”

         "Und,“ fragte sie, als sie ihre zarten Finger durch sein immer noch volles, rotes Haar gleiten ließ, “worüber habt Ihr Euch unterhalten?” Ein schelmischer Blick begleitete ihre Worte.

         Doch anstelle einer Antwort erhielt sie einen Kuss, der, nach einem zärtlichen Beginn, immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sah sie Jamie insistierend an:            

         "James Fraser, versuchst Du mich abzulenken? Worüber habt Ihr zwei gesprochen?”

         "Och, nur über _Männersachen_. Nichts, was _ein kleines Mädchen_   interessieren dürfte.“

         Er grinste.

         "Ein kleines Mädchen? Hast Du jene Nacht in Leoch vergessen, in der Du mich _eine Füchsin_   genannt hast?”

         "Wie könnte ich das jemals vergessen?“ fragte er lächelnd. Dann zog er sie erneut an sich.

         Claire wollte ihn ebenfalls umarmen, doch genau da geschah etwas, das sie nicht erklären konnte. Nicht in diesem Augenblick und auch niemals danach. Es war, als hätte sie eine offene Vision. Vor ihren Augen erschienen plötzlich alle Ereignisse, die jenem Moment vorausgegangen waren, als Jamie sie in jener Nacht in Leoch _eine Füchsin_   genannt hatte:  


         Sie sah, wie Willie im Wald verschwand und dann sah sie sich selbst. Sie rannte durch den Wald, dann auf den Hügel von Craigh na Dun hinauf und dem Steinkreis entgegen.    
         Doch im selben Augenblick begegnete sie einer Gruppe britischer Soldaten. Die verhassten Redcoats zerrten sie mit Gewalt von den Steinen weg, verfrachteten sie in einen abgeschlossenen Kastenwagen und brachten sie in ein britisches Fort. Und dort sah sie ihn: Black Jack Randall. Sein Anblick traf sie wie ein Fausthieb. Doch das Monster verschwand augenblicklich und plötzlich erschien Jamie im Fenster von Randalls Zimmer. Nach einer verbalen Auseinandersetzung, die gefühlte Stunden dauerte, bemerkte sie zuerst Jamies Hand auf ihren nackten Schultern, die dann mit einem Mantel bedeckt wurden. Die uralten Mauern des Forts rauschten an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei bis sie schließlich in einen dunklen, bodenlosen Abgrund blickte. Dann stürzte sie in die Tiefe. Urplötzlich war sie auf allen Seiten von Wasser umgeben. Aber inmitten der angstvollen Sorge, dass sie aufschlagen und auf felsigem Grund zerschmettert werden oder in den furchteinflössenden schwarzen Wellen ertrinken könnte, spürte sie Jamies festen Griff und augenblicklich wusste sie, dass er sie _niemals_ loslassen würde. Nicht jetzt und auch niemals in der Zukunft.  
         Die Abfolge der Bilder, die vor ihrem inneren Auge erschienen und die mit ihnen verbundenen Gefühle, nahm an Geschwindigkeit zu. Sie spürte unter sich die Wärme eines Pferdekörpers und damit kehrte auch das Empfinden der Sicherheit zurück. Doch nur wenige Sekunden später sah sie Jamie. Sein Gesicht war voller Verzweiflung. Dann wurde er böse und am Ende schien er erschöpft zu sein. Sie spürte, wie sich langsam eine kalte, unsichtbare Wand zwischen sie und ihn schob. Kurz darauf sah sie ein Gasthaus. Doch mit diesem Bild stellte sich keine Erleichterung ein. Die Männer, die sie und Jamie begleiteten, die Freude aus Leoch, kamen ihr wie Fremde vor. Und dann nahm plötzlich etwas Kaltes von ihr Besitz. Doch ganz plötzlich verschwand auch dieses Gefühl wieder und sofort spürte sie warme, weiche Matratzen unter sich und dann auch die Kissen und Decken eines frischen Bettes um sich herum. Endlich! Endlich würde sie ausruhen und sich erhohlen können! Vielleicht konnte sie sogar etwas Schlaf finden. Dann wurde eine Tür geöffnet und Jamie betrat den Raum. Gefühle großer Freude und Sicherheit durchfluteten ihr Sein. Claire wünschte nichts sehnlicher, als ihn endlich wieder an ihrer Seite zu haben, seine Wärme und seine Zärtlichkeit zu spüren. In seinen Armen einzuschlafen, war alles, wonach sie sich sehnte. Als sie ihn jedoch darum bat, zu ihr zu kommen, reagierte er ganz anders, als sie es erwartet hatte. Er zog seinen Gürtel aus und … Wie konnte er ihr nur so etwas antun? Wie konnte er sie nur so enttäuschen? Claire meinte sich übergeben zu müssen. Doch die Vision ließ ihr dazu keine Zeit. Denn plötzlich sah sie sich im Schankraum des Gasthauses und spürte die spöttischen Blicke der Männer auf ihrem Körper. Nein, nicht auf ihrem Körper. Auf einem bestimmten Körperteil - ihrem Hintern. Kurz darauf spürte sie noch einmal den warmen Körper eines Pferdes unter sich. Doch das gute Empfinden wurde überlagert von dem schrecklichen Schmerz, den Jamies Gürtel zurückgelassen hatte. Sie spürte nichts als Schmerz, einen überwältigenden Schmerz. Ihr Körper litt bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung. Aber es war der Schmerz in ihrer Seele, der sie zu überwältigen drohte. Es war, als saugte dieser Schmerz  jede Unze Kraft aus ihrem Sein.    
         Burg Leoch wurde am Horizont sichtbar und nur einen Augenblick später sah sie, wie sie die uralten Korridore entlang rannte als würde sie vor einem Todfeind fliehen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, doch der Mann vor dem sie zu fliehen versuchte, war ihr Ehemann. Es war der Mann, dem sie vertraut hatte. Endlich erreichten sie ihre Kammer. Dann hörte sie ihn schimpfen. Doch zu mehr als einer schnippischen Antwort hatte sie nicht die Kraft. Er verließ den Raum und knallte die Tür mit aller Kraft ins Schloss. Kurz darauf sah Claire, wie sie zu Bett ging. Jamie war zurückgekehrt und sprach zu ihr. Sie antwortete ihm auch, aber im Grunde genommen interessierte es sie nicht, was er zu sagen hatte. Als er begann, seine Kleider auszuziehen, sah sie ihn scharf an und fragte: “Was tust Du da?” Er antwortet langsam und vorsichtig: “Ich _dachte_ …” Augenblicklich riss sie alle Bettdecken an sich, derer sie habhaft werden konnte und antwortete nur: _“Das denkst auch nur Du!“_ Der Ton ihrer Stimme war kalt und scharf. Aber als sie sprach, empfand sie, dass das Schwert, das sie gegen Jamie ausstreckte in ihr eigenes Herz stieß. Er nahm seine Jacke und ging. Erneut nahm ein Gefühl der Kälte nahm von ihr Besitz und diesmal schien es, als würde diese Kälte nie wieder von ihr weichen wollen. Nichts wünschte sie sich sehnlicher, als Jamie jetzt bei sich zu haben. Doch ihr Ärger und ihr Stolz erlaubten es nicht. Würde der Riss, der zwischen ihnen entstanden war, jemals wieder heilen? Würden sie jemals wieder fähig sein, einander zu vertrauen? Wohin war er gegangen? Hatte die Eile, mit der er aus ihrer gemeinsamen Kammer geflohen war, ihn zu einer anderen Frau geführt? Würde er im Bett einer anderen Trost suchen, weil sie ihm ihres verweigert hatte? Tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass keiner von ihnen in dieser Nacht Schlaf finden würde.  

         Claire meinte Tage vergehen zu sehen. Plötzlich sah sie sich erneut vor dem Spiegeltischchen in ihrer Kammer sitzen. Jamie betrat den Raum. Er sah verändert aus und schien nervös zu sein. Dann begann er zu sprechen und er berichtete ihr von einem Treffen, bei dem sich Dougal und Colum wieder versöhnt hatten. Claire, die gerade dabei war ihre Haare zu bürsten und seinen Worten bis jetzt nur widerwillig zugehört hatte, hielt für einen Moment inne. Sprach aus seinen Worten nicht eine kleine, aber gewisse Hoffnung?  Die Hoffnung, dass auch sie sich wieder versöhnen könnten? Jamie fuhr in seinem Bericht fort und sagte, dass die Versöhnung zwischen Column und Dougal ihn nachdenklich gemacht hätte. Und plötzlich kniete er vor ihr – geschlagen, traurig und verletzt. Er hatte seinen Dolch aus dessen Scheide gezogen, ihn auf seine eigene Brust gesetzt und ihr den Treueeid geschworen, den er Colum verweigert hatte. Niemals wieder, so schwor er, würde er seine Kraft gegen sie verwenden. Niemals wieder wollte er ihr weh tun. Er sprach von Lallybroch und wie sehr er gehofft hatte, dass dieser Ort ihr gemeinsames Heim werden würde. Doch als sie versuchte, ihn wegen des Verlustes des elterlichen Gutes zu trösten, da erklärte er ohne Zögern, dass _sie_   sein zu Hause sei - _sie allein_.  In Jamies Augen erkannte Claire eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht. Und als er sie dann fragte, ob sie ihn zurücknehmen würde, antwortete ihr Herz aus derselben Sehnsucht heraus. Was dann folgte waren nicht die liebevollen Zärtlichkeiten, die sie seit ihrer Hochzeitsnacht zu genießen gelernt hatten, sondern eine Art heftigen Ringens.

         Es schien Claire, als würde sie in einen Strudel hineingezogen. Um sie herum drehte sich alles. Mit vereinter Kraft rebellierten Ihr Kopf und ihr Magen gegen das, was sie vor ihrem inneren Auge gesehen hatte. Jamie und sie hatten sich wieder versöhnt, und später, nach den Ereignissen von Cranesmuir, waren sie in der Lage gewesen, ihre letzten Geheimnisse miteinander zu teilen. Sie hatten über alles gesprochen und einander vollkommen vergeben. Aber warum trafen sie dann diese Erinnerungen in so schrecklicher und harter Weise? Und warum jetzt?

         Jamie wusste nicht, was mit der Frau geschah, die er n seinen Armen aufrecht zu halten versuchte. Doch die körperlichen Auswirkungen ihres Erlebnisses waren auch für ihn offensichtlich. Sekunden nachdem er sie an sich gezogen hatte, begann sie an ihrem ganzen Körper zu zittern. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich. Schweißtropfen wurden auf ihrer Stirn sichtbar und ihr Gesicht verwandelte seine Farbe in ein kalkiges Weiß. Jamie hatte zu ihr gesprochen. Nicht einmal, nein, mehrere Male. Er hatte ihren Namen gerufen, aber Claire hatte nicht darauf reagiert. Schlaff hing sie in seinen Armen und hätte er sie nicht festgehalten, so wäre sie auf den Boden geglitten. Das ganze Geschehen dauerte nur wenige Minuten, doch es erschütterte ihn zutiefst. Allein die Tatsache, dass Claire noch immer atmete, gab ihm etwas Hoffnung.  

         Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen.  

         " _Claire_ ,  was hast Du? Bist Du krank? Kann ich Dir irgendwie helfen, _Sassenach_?“

         "Nein … nein Jamie … bring’ mich … einfach … zum Tisch … ich möchte mich … nur hinsetzen.”

         Er tat, worum sie ihn bat und langsam normalisierte sich ihre Atmung wieder. Als Jamie sicher war, dass sie nicht vom Stuhl fallen würde, ließ er sie langsam los und ging, um ihr einen Becher mit frischem Wasser zu holen.  

         "Claire, was ist geschehen?“ fragte er leise, als er den Becher vor sie auf den Tisch stellte.  

         "Nicht jetzt, bitte. Ich … werde es … Dir erzählen. Aber … bitte … nicht jetzt. Jetzt lass’ uns … bitte nur essen … und dann zu Bett gehen.”

         "Wie Du wünscht. Aber, wenn ich etwas für Dich tun kann …”

         "Ja.“

         Sie legte ihre Hand beruhigend auf seinen Arm.  

         "Ich weiß, _Jamie_.  Vertrau’ mir, bitte. Wenn ich Deine Hilfe brauche, sage ich es. _Versprochen._ ”

         Sie nahmen das Abendessen schweigend ein. Doch dann sah Jamie, wie die Trauer der vergangenen Tage auf Claires Gesicht zurückkehrte. Und sie sah, dass er es sah und dass er wusste, was sie empfand.  

         "Es ist der gleiche Eintopf wie schon an den vergangenen Abenden, ich weiß, aber …“

         "Claire,” sagte er und wollte gerade hinzufügen, “erinnerst Du Dich daran, als …“ Aber er tat es nicht. Sie hatte ihm diese Frage nur wenige Minuten zuvor gestellt und irgendetwas Schreckliches, irgendetwas Unerklärliches war ihr widerfahren. Darum entschied er sich, ihr diese Frage nicht zu stellen. Doch Claire sah ihn an und frage:  
  
         "Ja, Jamie?”

         "Einmal habe ich Dir doch davon erzählt, dass ich Grass essen musste. Ich kann Dir versichern, dass dieser Eintopf im Vergleich dazu himmlisch schmeckt, selbst wenn ich ihn von heute an an jedem Abend essen muss.”  
  
         Claire beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und streichelte erneut seinen Arm. Ihr Blick war voller Freude und Liebe und Jamie konnte ihm nicht widerstehen. Er streckte seine rechte Hand aus und streichelte zärtlich ihre Wange. Dann zog er ihren Kopf vorsichtig zu sich und küsste sie sanft.  

         "Ich liebe Dich. Ich liebe Dich _wirklich_.“

         "Und ich liebe Dich, _Sassenach_.”

         "Lass’ uns aufessen und zu Bett gehen.”

         "Aye,“ antwortete er lächelnd.

         Während Claire das Geschirr abwusch, schloss Jamie das Hoftor ab und machte seinen abendlichen Rundgang durch die Ställe und den Garten. Als er sich versichert hatte, dass alles in Ordnung war, ging er zurück ins Haus. Claire reichte ihm die große Schale mit dem Waschwasser und er brachte sie in den Hof, wo er sie über dem Abfluss ausleerte. Auf dem Rückweg verschloss er die Haustür und nachdem er die Spülschüssel wieder an ihren Platz gestellt hatte, nahm er die Nachtlampe vom Esstisch und folgte Claire in die gemeinsame Schlafkammer. Als er eintrat, saß sie bereits im Bett.

         "Zieh’ Dich schnell um,” sagte sie lächelnd.

         Zwei Minuten später glitt er unter die Bettdecke und an ihre Seite.  

         "Und? Was kann ich jetzt für meine wunderschöne Frau tun?”

         "Lass’ mich einfach an Deiner Seite ausruhen und versuchen Dir zu erzählen, was vorhin in der Küche geschehen ist.”

         Er legte seinem Arm um sie und sie ließ sich in seine Umarmung gleiten.

         "Erzähl’ mir, Sassenach. Ich bin hier. Ich bin ganz bei Dir. Ich höre Dir zu.”

         "Ich hatte … ich hatte ein merkwürdiges Erlebnis. Als Du mich an Dich zogst und ich meine Augen schloss … da sah ich … ich … ich sah Dinge … nein … ich sah _alles_ , was zuvor geschehen war … bevor … Du mich in Leoch _eine Füchsin_   genannt hast.”

         Jamie sah sie fragend an, sagte aber nichts. Er musste alle seine Kraft aufwenden, um die innere Unruhe zu unterdrücken, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte.  

         "Ich meine, alles, was geschehen ist. Wie ich zu den Steinen gerannt bin, wie die britischen Soldaten mich gefangen nahmen, unsere Flucht aus dem britischen Fort, unser Streit am Fluss, und … was dann später im Gasthaus geschah.”

         Jamies Blick verfinsterte sich. Seine Augen spiegelten eine innere Traurigkeit wider. Claire sah es und begann zärtlich seine Brust zu streicheln.  

         "Bitte … mach’ Dir keine Sorgen. Zwischen uns ist _alles_   in Ordnung. _Alles_   ist vergeben und ich werde nichts davon wieder ausgraben.”

         Er nickte und versuchte zulächeln.  

         "Wie gesagt, ich sah alle diese Ereignisse sehr lebhaft vor mir und dann sah ich auch noch einmal, was in Leoch geschehen ist. Damals, als Du von jenem Treffen mit Colum und Dougal zurückgekommen bist.“

         Für einen Augenblick wurde sie still und sammelte ihre Kräfte für das, was sie dann sagen musste.

         "Jamie, ich bin so dankbar, so glücklich, dass wir uns damals wieder versöhnt haben. Aber … aber ich habe mich immer gefragt, was in jener Nacht mit uns geschehen ist. Ich meine, was _wirklich_ geschehen ist?”

         Er wusste sofort, was sie meinte. Er wusste genau, was sie meinte und so zog er sich noch näher an sich heran.

         "Wir waren beide sehr ärgerlich, Claire. Jeder von uns dachte, er sei im Recht. Wir haben damals einander noch nicht verstanden, weil wir nicht wussten, dass wir aus verschiedenen Zeiten kamen und dass wir uns als Menschen akzeptieren müssen, die aus ganz unterschiedlichen Zeiten kommen. Wir waren voller Zorn, aber wir waren _auch_ voller Liebe füreinander. Der erste Teil jener Nacht war wie ein Kampf, aber dann besiegte unsere Liebe den Zorn und wir wussten, dass nichts jemals stärker sein würde als unsere Liebe füreinander.”

         Als sie nicht antwortete, fuhr er fort:

         "Claire, ich habe es die ganze Zeit davor gewusst und gefühlt, aber … seit jener Nacht … bin ich mir absolut sicher, dass ich mich niemals wieder  _ganz_   fühlen würde ohne Dich.”

         Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sah er die Tränen in ihren Augen. Er wollte sich gerade zu ihr beugen und sie küssen, da sagte sie:  

         "Als Du mich zu den Steinen gebracht hast  … nach dem Prozess in  Cranesmiur … da habe ich wirklich darüber nachgedacht … zurückzugehen … Doch ich konnte es nicht … Aber … ich … ich denke nicht, dass ich meine Entscheidung erst bei den Steinen getroffen habe. Nein, nicht … wirklich, nein. Ich bin inzwischen absolut sicher, dass ich meine Entscheidung in jener Nacht in Leoch getroffen habe.”  
  
         Jamie schwieg, aber sie spürte, dass er darauf wartete, dass sie die Lücken in ihrer Geschichte füllen würde.  

         "Du weißt, dass wir am anderen Morgen diesen ‘ill-wish’ unter unserem Bett gefunden haben … Später an diesem Tag ging ich dann in die große Küche. Ich wollte Laoghaire damit konfrontieren, dass wir wussten, was sie getan hatte … und das tat ich dann auch.  Sie hat mich … sie hat mich schwer beleidigt und … und ich habe ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige gegeben.”

         Claire atmete tief ein.

         "Aber das war nicht das wichtigste Ereignis an jenem Morgen. Ich hörte, wie ich plötzlich zu ihr sagte: “Halte Dich fern von mir. _Und von meinem Ehemann!”_   Dann überflutete mich ein Gefühl. Zuerst dachte ich, dass es ein Gefühl der Eifersucht war, doch es war keine Eifersucht. Ich wusste, dass Du mein warst und dass ich Dir gehörte. Aber … ich fühlte, dass ich das, was mein war, beschützen … verteidigen musste. Nach jenem Morgen wusste ich, dass ich Dich liebe.”  


	5. Von Söhnen und Töchtern (1)

(”Küche” by [agata822](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ffenster-unter-dem-dach-zimmer-haus-3255051%2F&t=OWY4YTkwNjNjYWMwODI3OWI3ZDgzMGRkOTQ2Njg2MGI5Nzc1NWM0YixNZUpEb092WA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172579616240%2Fwithout-worry-4-of-sons-and-daughters-1&m=1))

 

         Es war noch Dunkel, als Claire am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Als ihre Hand sich suchend nach Jamie ausstreckte, fand sie ihn auf seinem Rücken liegen – wie immer. Sie streichelte seine Brust, bis er sie an sich zog und sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust betten konnte.  

         "Guten Morgen, Sassenach. Wie geht es Dir?“

         "Guten Morgen, Liebster. Ich fühle mich besser, viel besser.”   
  
         Er zog sie noch näher an sich heran und küsste sie. 

         Wieder begann sie, zärtlich seine Brust zu streicheln und für eine Weile lagen sie sie so still nebeneinander.   
  
         "Kann ich Dich etwas fragen, Sassenach?”

         Sie wusste, dass es ernst sein musste, wenn er so fragte.

         "Sicher.“   
  
         Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, als er tief ein- und ausatmete.   
  
         "Hast Du irgendeine Idee, warum das alles gerade jetzt geschieht? Ich meine … warum diese Erinnerungen sich mit solcher Macht in unser Leben zurückdrängen - gerade jetzt?”

         Zu seiner Überraschung antwortete sie oohne zu zögern.   
  
         "Das ist eine sehr gute Frage und ich habe sie mir bereits auch selbst gestellt.“   
  
         "Und? Hast Du eine Antwort darauf gefunden?”

         "Vielleicht möchte unser Erinnerungsvermögen Ordnung schaffen, jetzt, wo wir nicht länger auf der Flucht sind, wo wir, äußerlich und innerlich, zur Ruhe gekommen sind. Was meinst Du?“   
  
         "Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen.”   
  
         Wieder waren sie für einen Moment still.

         Jamies Brustkorb hob und senkte sich und er begann mit seiner linken Hand, kleine Kreise auf Claires Rücken zu zeichnen. Claire spürte, dass seine Frage noch nicht wirklich beantwortet war.    
  
         "Machst Du Dir deswegen Sorgen?“   
  
         "Gestern Abend habe ich mir um Deine Gesundheit Sorgen gemacht, Sassenach.”

         Er zog sie noch einmal an sich und küsste ihre Stirn.   
  
         "Und Du? Bist Du besorgt?“   
  
         Claire sah ihm in die Augen, dann schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf.   
  
         "Nein, gestern Abend … nun ja, da fühlte ich mich wirklich übel. Aber das hatte im Grunde genommen nichts mit den Erinnerungen zu tun … sondern mehr mit der Art und Weise, wie diese Erinnerung ablief. Es war … als ob … ich das alles – jede Einzelheit! - noch einmal durchleben müsste … und es geschah alles so schnell … Es war, als würde mich ein Strudel n den Abgrund ziehen wollen.”

         Sie sah seinen besorgten Blick. Darum fügte sie schnell hinzu:

         "Aber die Erinnerungen … nein, davor fürchte ich mich nicht. Ich bin froh, dass wir endlich darüber sprechen können. All’ die schrecklichen Dinge, die wir durchmachen mussten, waren nicht in der Lage, uns zu trennen und unsere Erinnerungen aus diesen schweren Zeiten werden das auch nicht schaffen. Im Gegenteil, ich … ich habe den Eindruck, dass diese schweren Erlebnisse, jetzt, da wir darüber sprechen, uns einander sogar noch näherbringen.”

         Auf Jamies Gericht wurde ein Lächeln sichtbar.   
  
         "Ich empfinde das genauso, Claire, wirklich.“   
  
         Er strich vorsichtig mit seiner Hand eine der rebellischen Locken aus ihrem Gesicht und küsste sie.  
  
         "Ich habe mich bei Dir immer sicher gefühlt, Jamie, nun ja, mit Ausnahme … dieser kurzen Zeit … nach unserer Auseinandersetzung in jenem Gasthaus … und nach unserer Versöhnung, da habe ich mich entschieden, Dir wieder zu vertrauen. Aber nach allem, was in Cranesmuir geschehen ist … und nach unserem langen Gespräch dann im Wald … als ich Dir meine ganze verrückte Geschichte erzählt habe … und Du mir geglaubt hast, da hatte ich nie wieder Zweifel daran, dass ich Dir vollkommen vertrauen konnte. Ich zweifle auch heute nicht mehr daran und ich werde auch nie wieder daran zweifeln. Ich bin so glücklich, dass wir alles miteinander teilen können.”

 

(”Kräutergarten” by [tassilo111](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fzaun-bauernzaun-kr%25C3%25A4utergarten-218686%2F&t=ZDc2MmIwZDkyNWU0ODg3ZWU5ZjIwMzY0Y2U2ZjE4NjlkMmY1NWRmZixNZUpEb092WA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172579616240%2Fwithout-worry-4-of-sons-and-daughters-1&m=1))

 

         Nach dem Frühstück erklärte Fergus mit lauter Stimme, dass er nun gehen und die Hühner füttern würde. Außerdem habe er vor, den Kuhstall auszumisten. Bevor Claire darauf noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte, hatte er das Haus bereits verlassen. Überrascht sah sie Jamie an, doch dieser lächelte nur.

         "Männergespräche, nicht wahr?“ Fragte sie und legte dabei keck ihren Kopf zu Seite. Dann schüttelte sie ihn ungläubig, konnte aber ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Doch ihr Ehemann grinste nur.   
  
         Während Claire den Tisch abräumte und das Geschirr abwusch, holte Jamie seine Werkzeuge aus den Stallungen. Fergus stand im Hof und fütterte die Hühner, als Claire aus der Haustür trat, um sich von Jamie zu verabschieden. Fergus versuchte diskret in eine andere Richtung zu sehen, als sie einander zum Abschied küssten. Es machte ihn glücklich Milord und Milady so zu sehen, denn es gab ihm ein gewisses Gefühl von Sicherheit. Solange es Milord und Milady  gut ging und sie zusammenblieben, würde er auch bei ihnen bleiben konnten. Solange würde er ein Heim haben.  

         Kurz danach begann Claire mit ihrer Arbeit. Der Garten hinter dem Haus war in Form eines großen Quadrates angelegt. Vier festgestampfte Wege in Form eines großen Kreuzes teilten ihn in vier Felder von gleicher Größe. Zwei dieser Felder waren für die Pflanzen verschiedener Gemüsesorten vorgesehen, auf einem anderen Feld standen die Büsche verschiedener Beerensorten und andere Fruchtsträucher. Und auf dem vierten Feld hatte sie einen Kräutergarten angelegt. Alle die Pflanzen mussten täglich bewässert werden und dazu war sie auf die Hilfe von Fergus angewiesen.  

         Das Grundstück, das die Regierung der Familie Fraser zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, lag inmitten einer Art kleinen Halbinsel, denn es war auf einer Seite gänzlich von einem Fluss umgeben. Aus diesem Grund war das Gehöft auch nur über eine Brücke zugänglich. Diese hatte jedoch solche Ausmaße, dass eine große Kutsche über sie hinweg fahren konnte. Der Fluss umschloss auch den Garten hinter dem Haus. Doch da der Garten von einer hohen Mauer umgeben war, musste man vom Garten durch den Hof zur Brücke gehen, um von dort Wasser aus dem Fluss zu holen. Gleich in den ersten Tagen nach ihrer Ankunft hatte Jamie Fergus gezeigt, wie er Wasser aus dem Fluss schöpfen konnte. Trat man aus dem Tor, so strömte der Fluss von rechts nach links. Auf der linken Seite der Brücke war eine kleine Winde angebracht, über die eine eiserne Kette lief. An diese wurde der Wassereimer angehängt und dann in den Fluss gelassen, wo er sich mit Wasser füllte und dann wieder hinauf gezogen wurde.  

         Claire konnte sich eigentlich immer auf Fergus Hilfe verlassen. Doch in den vergangenen Tagen schien es, dass er seine Aufgaben nur widerstrebend versah. Umso größer war ihre Überraschung, als sie an diesem Morgen in den Garten kam und dort bereits zwei randvoll mit Wasser gefüllte Eimer vorfand. Kurz darauf erschien Fergus mit zwei weiteren gefüllten Eimern, die er gegen jene austauschte, mit denen sie gerade die Beerensträucher gegossen hatte.  Ohne zu murren, kehrte er an die Brücke zurück und füllte die leeren Eimer. Und so ging es weiter, bis alle Pflanzen im Garten gegossen worden waren. Fergus beschwerte sich kein einziges Mal, er lamentierte auch nicht wie in den vergangenen Tagen und vor allem legte er keine seiner üblichen langen Pausen ein. Claire beobachtete sein Verhalten mit großer Freude, sagte aber nichts. Trotzdem entging ihm das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht nicht. Als es Zeit war, das Mittagessen für Jamie vorzubereiten, sagte sie:

         "Komm’ mit mir Fergus. Du hast so hart gearbeitet, Du hast Dir eine Pause verdient.”

 

(”Fetter Brötchen” by [Flyfishinghut](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ffetter-br%25C3%25B6tchen-sahne-br%25C3%25B6tchen-3148125%2F&t=MWQzZmViOGY3ZWUxZTAyZDc4ZjRhMDU1ZTY0YzdmOTkxZDVjYzEwYSxNZUpEb092WA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172579616240%2Fwithout-worry-4-of-sons-and-daughters-1&m=1))

 

         Wieder in der Küche, goss Claire Milch in einen Becher, nahm eines der süßen Brötchen, die sie am Morgen gebacken hatte und stelle beides vor Fergus, der sich auf die Küchenbank gesetzt hatte. Während er aß, bereitete sie einen Korb mit belegten Broten, Äpfeln und Wasser für das gemeinsame Mittagessen vor. Dann schickte sie den Jungen auf das Feld, um den Korb zu Jamie zu bringen.  Als sie hörte, wie sich das Tor hinter dem Jungen schloss, nahm sie ein belegtes Brot und eine Tasse mit Tee, die sie für sich selbst zubereitet hatte, setzte sich an den Küchentisch und begann zu essen. Fergus würde für mindestens zwei Stunden nicht zurückkommen und sie wollte diese Zeit nutzen, um selbst ein wenig auszuruhen. Nachdem sie ihr Mittagessen beendet hatte, nahm Claire sich eine weitere Tasse Tee und ein Buch. Sie trug beides in den Hof und setzte sich auf die kleine Sitzbank, die unterhalb eines Fensters links neben der Haustür stand. Sie hatte wohl gerade eine halbe Stunde gelesen, als sich die Tür, die in das große Hoftor eingelassen war, öffnete und Fergus hereinkam.   
  
         "Fergus! Was tust Du denn schon wieder hier? Ist irgendetwas getan? Ist irgendetwas mit Jamie geschehen? Geht es ihm gut?” fragte sie überrascht.  

         Fergus, sah sie überrascht an, als ob sie etwas völlig Außergewöhnliches gefragt hatte. Dann sagte er:

         "Nein, Milady, Milord geht es gut. Ich habe ihm das Mittagessen gebracht. Wir haben zusammen gegessen und dann bin ich zurückgekommen.”

         "Aber warum bist Du denn so früh zurückgekommen?“

         Claire wusste ganz genau, dass Fergus immer gern ein bisschen länger bei Jamie blieb, als notwendig. Sie wusste auch, dass er auf dem Rückweg gern Umwege einlegte und seine Rückkehr damit etwas verzögerte. Doch Fergus antwortete nur:

         "Im Garten gibt es immer noch viel zu tun, ebenso in den Ställen. Ich dachte, Du würdest meine Hilfe brauchen.”

         "Ja, natürlich,” antwortete Claire und stand auf. Wenn er schon so willig war, ihr zu helfen, wollte sie diese Chance nicht ungenutzt vorübergehen lassen.  

         So arbeiteten sie bis zum späten Nachmittag. Gemeinsam befreiten sie den Garten von totem Gestrüpp und anschließend räumten sie einen der Ställe auf, in dem der frühere Hausbesitzer Holzabfälle und kaputte Möbel verwahrt hatte. Einige der Dinge, die sie zwischen dem ganzen Krempel fanden, waren noch gut erhalten. Claire fand einige rostige Scheren, die mit ein wenig Arbeit wiederhergestellt werden konnten. Außerdem fand sie eine ganze Anzahl von Tontöpfen in unterschiedlichen Größen. Dieser Fund freute sie sehr, denn diese Töpfe würde sie sehr gut zur Aufzucht von Pflanzen gebrauchen können. Alte, zum Teil zerbrochene Möbel machten den größten Teil dessen aus, was sie in diesem Stall vorfanden. Sie würde mit Jamie darüber sprechen müssen. Vielleicht konnten einige der Möbel wiederhergestellt werden. Was dann noch übrig blieb, konnten sie auf jeden Fall noch als Brennholz verwenden. Als sie die Arbeit im Gerümpel-Stall, wie sie ihn insgeheim nannte, beendet hatten, nahm Claire eine Bürste und reinigte damit ihre und Fergus Kleider und Haare vom Staub, der sich während sie arbeiteten, auf ihnen niedergelassen hatte.

         "Komm’ Fergus, lass’ uns hineingehen. Für heute haben wir hier genug getan.“  

         Kurze Zeit später stellte Claire Tee und süße Brötchen auf den Tisch und ermutigte Fergus zuzugreifen. Mit Freude sah sie, mit welchem Genuss er sich seinem Brötchen widmete. Aber sie bemerkte auch, dass er ein wenig müde aussah.  

         "Möchtest Du noch eine Tasse Tee oder vielleicht etwas Milch?”

         "Nein, vielen Dank.“

         Sie goss sich selbst eine weitere Tasse Tee ein, dann setzte sich neben ihn auf die Küchenbank und umarmte ihn. Fergus lehnte seinen kleinen Kopf an ihre Brust und sie begann sanft über seine Locken zu streicheln.  

         "Danke, Fergus, für alles, was Du heute getan hast. Du warst mir heute wirklich eine große Hilfe.”

         "Ich tue das wirklich gern für Dich, Milady.“

         "Ich weiß, Fergus, und ich danke Dir von Herzen dafür. Erinnerst Du Dich noch an jenen Tag in Culloden, Fergus? An den Tag, an dem Jamie und ich Dich fortschicken mussten?”

         "Ja, Milady.“

         "Und erinnerst Du Dich auch noch daran, was wir zu Dir gesagt haben, als wir Dich fortschicken mussten?”        

         "Ja, Milady. Ich habe es niemals vergessen. Milord nannte mich ‘mein Sohn’ und sagte, er liebe mich wie einen Sohn … und Du umarmtest mich und sagtest, Du würdest mich wie Euren eigenen Sohn lieben.  Ich habe das niemals vergessen, Milady. Und ich … ich liebe Dich und Milord auch … sehr sogar.“

         "Wir sind sehr froh, dass wir Dich haben, Fergus und wir sind sehr glücklich, dass wir endlich wieder alle zusammen sein können - Du, Jamie und ich. Und was wir Dir an jenem Tag in Culloden gesagt haben, das ist auch heute noch wahr. Wir lieben Dich wie unseren eigenen Sohn.”

         Um ihre Worten zu unterstreichen, drückte sie ihn jetzt noch näher an sich.

         "Aber in den vergangenen Tagen habe ich über einige Dinge nachgedacht und ich denke, ich sollte mit Dir darüber sprechen.”

         Verwundert hob Fergus seinen Kopf und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

         "Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht, Milady?“   
  
         Aus seinen Worten war deutlich eine plötzliche Panik zu vernehmen.  

        "Nein Fergus, Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Absolut nichts.”

         Zärtlich bettete sie seinen Kopf wieder an ihre Brust und strich sanft über seine lockigen braunen Haare.

         "Ich möchte Dich etwas fragen. Als sie Jamie in gefangen genommen und in das Gefängnis gesperrt haben, da haben wir alles versucht, um ihn zu befreien. Als er dann nach Helwater gebracht wurde, da bestand plötzlich eine Chance und wir haben sie genutzt. Aber der einzige Weg, wie wir Jamies Freiheit sicherstellen konnten, was die Flucht ins Ausland. Wir wussten, dass wir nicht wieder nach Frankreich zurückkehren konnten, denn dort hätte man mit Sicherheit nach Jamie gesucht. Es gibt viele englische Spione dort. Und nach Amerika zu gehen, war auch keine Möglichkeit für uns. Wie Du weißt, wimmelt es dort nur so von Engländern und Redcoats. Aber zum Glück lernte ich jemanden kennen, der bereit war, uns zu helfen und der alles dafür tat, damit wir hierherkommen konnten. Als … als Jamie und ich endlich wieder zusammen sein konnten, da wollten wir auch Dich unbedingt bei uns haben. Wir haben dann Kontakt zu Ian und Jenny aufgenommen und sie gebeten, Dich zu uns zu schicken, damit wir Dich mit uns nehmen konnten. Wir waren so glücklich, als Grá Dich endlich zu uns brachte.“

         Fergus hob seinen Kopf und lächelte sie an.

         "Das war ich auch, Milady.”

         "Ja, Fergus, aber wir … wir haben Dich niemals gefragt, ob Du überhaupt mit uns kommen wolltest.“

         Wieder sah er sie erstaunt an.

         "Aber Milady, habt Ihr denn vergessen, was Ihr mir gesagt habt?”

         "Was meinst Du, Fergus?“

         "Ihr habt mir doch gesagt, dass ich zu Euch du  Milord gehören und dass ich bei Euch immer ein Zuhause haben würde.”

         "Oh ja, und das ist immer noch wahr!“

         Claire spürte, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten und dann ließ sie sie einfach laufen.

         "Milady, warum weinst Du?”   
  
         Aus der Stimme des Jungen war Sorge zu hören.

         "Freude, Fergus, nur Freude. Ich bin so froh, dass Du bei uns sein möchtest.“

         "Oh ja, Milady. Hast Du daran etwas gezweifelt?”

         "Nein, Fergus, nein. Aber weißt Du, als wir nach unserer langen Reise hierher kamen, da gab es so vieles, was wir tun mussten. Dieses große Haus musste gesäubert und neu für unsere Zwecke eingerichtet werden. Jamie musste sofort mit der Arbeit auf den Feldern beginnen, sonst hätten wir in diesem Jahr keine Ernte gehabt. Es gab immer so viel zu tun und wir hatten so wenig Zeit für Dich. Sag’ mit, vermisst Du irgendetwas?“

         Er lächelte, doch dann nahm sein Gesicht ein nachdenkliches Aussehen an.

         "Manchmal vermisse ich Herrn und Frau Murray und ich vermisse die anderen Kinder, besonders die anderen Jungs. Ich vermisse es auch, dass Milord und ich nicht mehr gemeinsam auf die Jagd gehen können. Ich vermisse die Berge und die Wälder. Dieses Land hier ist … ist sehr anders. Aber ich bin immer noch sehr glücklich, dass ich mit Dir und Milord zusammen bin. Als Milord im Gefängnis war und Du in England … da habe ich Euch beide sehr vermisst.”

         Fergus schwieg für einen Moment. An seinem Gesicht war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er ernsthaft Dann fuhr er fort:  

         "Ich habe mit Milord gesprochen und er hat mir versprochen, dass er mit beibringt, wie man mit einer Schlinge Hasen fängt. Er hat mir auch versprochen, dass er mir zeigen will, wie man Forellen fängt. Und er hat gesagt, dass wir mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen werden, wenn es Winter wird. Dann wird er uns auch helfen, die Sprache besser zu lernen. Wenn ich erst die Sprache besser sprechen kann, dann werde ich sicherlich auch schnell neue Freunde finden. Nein, ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich mit Euch zusammen sein kann. Und wenn Ihr noch einmal umziehen müsst, dann will ich auch bei Euch bleiben. Ich gehöre zu Euch … mein Zuhause ist bei Euch. Du musst Dir keine Sorgen machen, Milady.”

         Claire spürte, wie erneut Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen und zärtlich drückte sie den kleinen Kopf mit den unruhigen braunen Locken an ihre Brust.  

         "Ja, Fergus, Du hast Recht. Weil wir einander lieben, muss sich niemand von uns Sorgen machen.“


	6. Von Söhnen und Töchtern (2)

(”Wiege” by [krolak](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fwiege-dorf-kammer-holz-770287%2F&t=MDEwNTQ3ZmUxMDJhYzA0ZDkxMTJhYTAwOTQ4OTljODY5NzE0MTJlMCxWUkl4WEhmZg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172741937995%2Fwithout-worry-5-of-sons-and-daughters-2&m=1))

 

         Jamie kam spät am Abend nach Hause und Claire schickte ihn sogleich zu Fergus. Doch als er in das Zimmer des Jungen trat, schlief dieser bereits fest und tief. Während des Abendessens erzählte sie ihm von ihrem Tag und wie sehr Fergus sie überrascht hatte.

         "War das das Ergebnis von einem Eurer Männergespräche?” fragte sie leicht lächelnd.  

         "Vielleicht,“ antwortete er und lächelte zurück.

         Dann wandte sich ihre Unterhaltung anderen Themen zu. Jamie berichtete ihr, wie weit seine Arbeit auf den Feldern gediehen war und anschließend planten sie gemeinsam die Arbeiten, die sie in den kommenden Tagen erledigen mussten.  Als sie gerade dabei waren, den Tisch abzuräumen, hörten sie, wie sich eine der Türen der oberen Räume öffnete und kurz darauf hörten sie, wie sich Fußtritte langsam der Treppe näherten. Dann stand plötzlich ein ganz verschlafenen Fergus am oberen Ende der Treppe.

         "Fergus, was tust Du da?” Fragte Jamie verwundert.

         "Guten Abend, Milord,“ antwortete der Junge langsam und dann gähnte er ausgiebig.  

         "Fergus, bist Du krank?”

         Claire war neben Jamie getreten und sah besorgt die Treppe hinauf.  

         "Nein,“ kam die Antwort, "ich brauche nur einen Becher Wasser”

         "Geh’ wieder ins Bett, Junge. Ich bringe Dir gleich einen Becher.“

         "Danke, Milord.”

         Fergus gähnte noch einmal, dann drehte er sich um. Anschließend war wieder das Geräusch seiner nackten Füße auf dem Holzfußboden zu vernehmen. Jamie füllte Wasser aus einem Krug in einen Becher und stieg damit die Treppe hinauf. Als er in der Kammer des Jungen ankam, war dieser bereits wieder in seinem Bett. Jamie setzte sich auf die Bettkannte und gab ihm den Becher. Fergus trank begierig.  

         "Danke, Milord.“

         "Gern.”

         Er nahm den leeren Becher aus der Hand des Jungen und stellte ihn auf den Nachttisch. Zärtlich strich er ihm dann mit einer Hand über das gelockte Haar.

         "Milady hat mir erzählt, dass Du ihr heute eine große Hilfe warst. Es hat mich sehr gefreut, das zu hören. Danke, Fergus, vielen Dank. Ich wusste, dass ich Dir vertrauen konnte.“

         "Ich tue mein Bestes, Milord.”

         "Ich weiß, Fergus, ich weiß. Nun leg Dich wieder hin und versuch‘ zu schlafen. Du brauchst den Schlaf. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag und dann brauchen wir wieder Deine Hilfe. Aber am Sonnabend werde ich früher nach Hause kommen und nach dem Mittagessen zeige ich Dir, wie man Forellen fängt.“

         "Wirklich?”

         Das Gesicht des Jungen begann zu strahlen. Endlich! Endlich konnte er wieder etwas mit Milord zusammen unternehmen. Wie sehr hatte er die Zeit ihrer gemeinsamen Unternehmungen und Abenteuer vermisst!

         "Ich verspreche es!“

         Auch Jamies Gesicht begann zu strahlen. Die Freude und die Dankbarkeit, die er in den Augen von Fergus sah, machten ihn ebenfalls dankbar. Ein letztes Mal streichelte er den Kopf des Jungen. Dann nahm er den leeren Becher und stand auf.

         "Gute Nacht, Fergus!”

         "Gute Nacht, Milord!“

 

(”Himmel” by [Curriculum_Photografia](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fsonnenaufgang-desktophintergrund-1983740%2F&t=NmQ2OTE0YTQyMWRmZjU5ZDMyYTY4MTgwM2UxODFhZGEyZDE2MjJjMCxWUkl4WEhmZg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172741937995%2Fwithout-worry-5-of-sons-and-daughters-2&m=1))

 

         Als Jamie in die Küche zurückkehrte, hatte Claire den Tisch bereits abgeräumt und das Geschirr gewaschen. Nur das Abwaschwasser war noch da. Wie an jedem Abend trug er es hinaus und schüttete es fort. Ein letztes Mal ging er über den Hof, sah in die Ställe, verschloss das Tor und kehrte ins Haus zurück. Er schloss die Haustür ab, stellte die Spülschüssel an ihren Platz und nahm das Nachtlicht, das Claire vorbereitet hatte. Dann ging er in Richtung ihrer Schlafkammer. Als er eintrat, war Claire bereits im Bett und wartete auf ihn.

         "Na, habt Ihr zwei wieder eines Eurer Männergespräche gehabt?”

         "Nein, nicht wirklich,” antwortete er lächelnd, “… ich habe ihm erzählt, dass ich am Sonnabend früher nach Hause komme und dass ich ihm nach dem Mittagessen zeige, wie man Forellen fängt. Ich … ich denke, ich sollte mehr Zeit mir ihm verbringen. In den vergangenen Monaten waren wir so beschäftigt … aber wenn ich mit den Feldern fertig bin, dann habe ich mehr Zeit für Euch beide. Und ich verspreche, dass ich diese Zeit nicht nur mit Arbeit verbringe.”

         Jamie beugte sich zu ihr hinüber, seine Arme fest in die Matratze gedrückt, und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. Claire antwortete nicht, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass ihr diese Ankündigung mehr als nur gefiel. Er zog die Stiefel aus, wusch seine Hände und sein Gesicht und – als er endlich ins Bett kam – zog sie an sich.

         "Claire,” sagte er dann, “es gibt noch einen anderen Grund, warum ich mehr Zeit mit Fergus verbringen möchte.”

         "Willst Du mir davon erzählen?”

         "Ja. Als ich auf dem Weg nach Hause war, bin ich dem Bürgermeister, Herrn Schultheiß, begegnet. Er fragte mich, wie es uns geht und ob meine Arbeit auf den Feldern Fortschritte macht. Später dann kam er auf das Bürgerrecht zu sprechen. Seit unserem letzten Gespräch wusste er, dass Fergus unser Pflegesohn ist und heute fragte er mich, ob wir ihn adoptieren würden. Ich sagte ihm, dass wir darüber noch nicht nachgedacht hätten. Er meinte, es könnte unter Umständen Probleme mit seiner Einbürgerung geben, wenn er keinen offiziell anerkannten Nachnamen besitzen würde. Dann fragte er, wie alt Fergus sei und ich sagte ihm, dass er in diesem Jahr 14 Jahre alt geworden ist. Herr Schultheiß sagte mir, dass er damit ein Alter erreicht habe, in dem er seiner Adoption zustimmen müsse. Herr Schultheiß sagte mir auch, dass wir die Erlaubnis der Provinzialbehörde bräuchten, um Fergus adoptieren zu können. Das alles nimmt einige Zeit in Anspruch und darum sollten wir es in die Wege leiten, sobald wir uns entschieden hätten.“

         Er sah sie an und wartete auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits.

         "Und was hast Du Herrn Schultheiß geantwortet?”

         "Ich sagte ihm, dass ich mit meiner Frau darüber sprechen würde. Was denkst Du über die ganze Sache?“

         "Jamie, ist das wirklich eine Frage? Ist doch für uns wie ein Sohn, unser eigener Sohn. War das jemals eine Frage für uns, seitdem wir ihn von Paris mit nach Schottland genommen haben?”

         Er lächelte.

         "Nein, nicht wirklich, Sassenach.“

         Dann zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie.

         "Aber wir müssen mit ihm reden. Wir müssen ihn fragen, ob er wirklich unser Sohn sein möchte - nicht nur in unseren Herzen, sondern auch vor dem Gesetz. Wann denkst Du sollten wir mit ihm reden?”

         "Was hältst Du von Sonntag? Nach dem Frühstück?“

         "Ja, das ist eine gute Zeit.”

         Er küsste sie noch einmal.

         "Schlaf jetzt, mo nighean donn. Es war ein langer Tag und Du brauchst Deinen Schlaf.“

         "Ja, da hast Du Recht.”

         Claire gähnte. Dann drehte sie sich auf ihre Seite und Jamie legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille. Sie schwiegen und wenige Minuten später hatte ihr Atem einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden. Doch dann drehte sie sich plötzlich wieder um. Jamie, der fast schon eingeschlafen war, sah sie überrascht an.

         "Was ist, Sassenach?“

         Sie atmete tief ein und er spürte, dass es da etwas gab, das sie belastete.  

         "Jamie, wenn Fergus zustimmt, dass wir ihn adoptieren und wir ihn dann auch offiziell adoptieren, … bedeutet das … bedeutet das, dass Du die Hoffnung aufgegeben hast?”

         "Die Hoffnung aufgegeben?

         "Du weißt, was ich meine. Nachdem wir Faith verloren … nachdem wir Faith wieder in die Hände Gottes zurückgeben … Ich meine … hast Du die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass wir jemals eigene Kinder …”

         Mit nur einer einzigen Bewegung zog er sie eng an seine Brust. Dann spürte er auch schon die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht.

         "Nein. Niemals. Ich habe niemals die Hoffnung aufgegeben!“

         Und nach jedem einzelnen Wort küsste er eine der Tränen hinweg. Dann nahm er ihren Kopf in seine Hände und küsste ihre Stirn. Nachdem er ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust gebettet hatte, strich er zärtlich über ihre Haare, ihren Rücken und ihre Arme.  

         "Alles was ich möchte, ist, dass Fergus eine sichere Zukunft hat.”

         Jamie hielt einen Moment inne. Als sie nicht antwortete, fuhr er fort:

         "Claire, Du hast mir einmal davon erzählt, dass zu viel Belastung, Aufregung, eine Frau daran hindern können, ein Kind zu empfangen. Du nanntest es Stress, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere.“

         "Ja, das ist richtig.”

         "Nun, die letzten drei Jahre unseres Lebens waren voll von diesem … Stress. Der Aufstand, unsere Flucht nach Lallybroch, das Leben im Verborgenen, die Angst, entdeckt oder verraten zu werden, meine Gefangennahme und die Zeit in Ardsmuir, Deine Flucht nach London, all’ Deine Arbeit, während Du plantest, wie ich befreit werden könnte, die Suche nach einem neuen Zuhause für uns und Fergus, meine Flucht aus Helwater … erneut mussten wir uns verbergen, bis wir endlich wieder mit Fergus vereint waren, die lange Reise hierher … und selbst als wir dann hier ankamen, war keine Zeit für eine Pause. Es gab hier so viel zu tun … und Du hast so hart gearbeitet, um aus diesem Ort ein Zuhause für uns zu machen … Nein, mo chridhe, ich habe die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben. Vielleicht war es ganz richtig, dass es während diesen Zeiten voller Stress nicht geschehen ist. Aber jetzt werden wir mehr Ruhe finden, jetzt wo wir uns hier niedergelassen haben und mehr und mehr unseren Frieden finden … vielleicht ist jetzt die Zeit gekommen.  Was immer geschehen wird, ich vertraue darauf, dass Gott uns Gnade und eigene Kinder schenkt und zwar zum richtigen Zeitpunkt. Ich kann warten. Und wenn es nicht in Gottes Plan sein sollte, uns eigene Kinder zu schenken, dann werde ich Dich nicht weniger lieben, nicht für einen Augenblick in meinem Leben.“

         Noch einmal küsste er sie zärtlich.

         "Und Claire, vergiss’ eines nicht: Wir haben Fergus und Faith. Wir haben sie nicht verloren. Sie ist uns nur vorausgegangen und sie wartet auf uns.”

         Sie nickte und ihre Arme schlossen sich noch enger um seinen Körper.

         Das waren Mutter Hildegards Worte gewesen. Claire erinnerte sich daran. Als sie die Mutter fragte, warum sie ihr Kind verlieren musste, ihre wunderschöne, perfekte Tochter, da hatte sie geantwortet:

         “Du hast sie nicht verloren, Claire. Du hast sie nur in die Hände Gottes zurückgegeben und dort ist sie vollkommen sicher bis Du sie wiedersiehst.”

         Claire hatte die Worte gehört, aber sie hatten ihr Herz nicht erreicht. Ihr im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert trainierter Verstand hatte umgehend reagiert. Gott und der Gedanke an ein Leben nach dem Tod hatten darin keinen Platz. Das waren die Hoffnungen, die Menschen beruhigten, die die harten Realitäten des Lebens nicht ertragen konnten. Aber als sie Jamie erzählte, was geschehen war und was Mutter Hildegard gesagt hatte, da hatte er den Worten der Oberin sofort zugestimmt. Claire hatte geschwiegen. Ihr Verstand hatte ihr gesagt, dass er ein Mann des 18. Jahrhunderts war und dass in seiner Zeit alle unbekannten Dinge und alle unbeantworteten Fragen mit einem Hinweis auf Gott gelöst wurden. Wenn er darin Hoffnung und Trost fand, warum sollte sie ihm das nehmen? Sein Herz und sein Gewissen waren bereits genug belastet. Aber ihr Verstand verbot ihrem Herzen in diesen Worten Hoffnung und Trost zu finden. In allem, was danach geschah, war sie wieder und wieder Zeuge davon geworden, wie Jamies Glaube an Gott ihm Zuversicht und Stärke gab. Und dann gab es da jene Zeiten, in denen sie mit Verwunderung feststellte, dass ein stilles Sehnen sich in ihrem Herzen einzunisten versuchte. Es war der Wunsch, denselben Trost zu finden, den auch ihr Ehemann gefunden hatte. Es war das innige Verlangen, mit ihrem Ehemann in derselben Hoffnung vereint zu sein. Es war der tiefe Wunsch, Gewissheit darüber zu erhalten, dass ihre wunderschöne kleine Tochter wirklich sicher war. Doch ihr Verstand fand tausend Argumente, die ihr die Erfüllung dieser Sehnsucht verweigerten. Selbst in dieser Nacht fand sie keine Antwort auf die Frage, ob diese unsichtbare Kluft zwischen ihnen jemals überwunden werden könnte. Sie sagte sich, dass sie einfach mit dem, was sie hatte, zufrieden sein musste. Und was sie besaß, war viel. Sie hatte einen Ehemann, der sie mehr liebte als sein eigenes Leben. Sie hatte einen Pflegesohn, der ihr wie ein eigener Sohn ans Herz gewachsen war und der sie ebenfalls liebte. Sie hatte ein Heim, ihre Familie musste nicht hungern, sie wurden nicht länger verfolgt. Sobald sie die Arbeiten am Haus und im Garten beendet haben würden, sobald sie die Sprache besser beherrschen würde, dann würde sie auch wieder in der Lage sein als Heilerin zu arbeiten. Sie war dankbar für das alles und vielleicht war das auch alles, was man vom Leben erwarten konnte. Mehr nicht. Und doch ein kleiner Zweifel blieb. Ehe sie ihren Gedanken weiter nachgehen konnte, wurde sie von der Erschöpfung des Tages überwältigt und schlief ein.


	7. Es war Dein Fehler

(”Frühstücksei” by [congerdesign](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Feier-eigelb-gekochtes-ei-869300%2F&t=YzIwYWQ1YTI1Mzk5MjU4Y2RmMjQzYmFjZjUyNGY4MzI0ODFlZGUxMSxrYUFOZWdBMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172831259180%2Fwithout-worry-6-it-was-your-fault&m=1))

 

         Die Morgensonne fand nur langsam ihren Weg durch die Fenster des Hauses. Claire stand an Herd und erfreute sich an der Stille, die sie umgab. Sie liebte diese Zeit des Tages. Jamie war bereits in den Ställen und kümmerte sich um die Tiere. In Kürze würde er zurück sein. Fergus konnte jeden Moment erscheinen. Das Frühstück stand bereits fertig auf dem Tisch und gemeinsam würden sie gleich ihren Tag beginnen. Gemeinsam. Zusammen. Sie waren wieder bei ihr, hier. Die Menschen, die sie liebte. Nicht alle. Jenny, Ian und die Kinder fehlten. Sie vermisste die Murrays. Sie vermisste Lallybroch, ihr Zuhause in den Schottischen Highlands. Sie vermisste das alte Haus, das so voll von jungem Leben war. Doch die beiden Menschen, die sie mehr als alles andere liebte, sie waren hier bei ihr. Nichts hätte sie dankbarer stimmen können.  

         Claire war so tief in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie gar nicht gehört hatte, wie Jamie eingetreten war. Sie war überrascht, als sie spürte, wie seine Hände sich um ihre Taille legten. Er zog sie an sich und ließ sein Gesicht langsam in ihr Haar sinken.  

         "Du riechst so gut, Sassenach,“ flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Dann strich er sanft ihr Haar beiseite und begann, ihren Nacken und ihre Schulter zu küssen. Sie schloss die Augen.

         "Könntest Du mir einen Gefallen tun, Claire?”

         "Hm.“

         "Könntest Du heute etwas weniger Arbeiten und ein bisschen mehr ausruhen? Ich würde gern heute Nacht ein wenig mehr Zeit mit meiner Frau verbringen.”

         Sie lächelte.

         "Ich versuche es.“

         "Ich werde sicherstellen, dass Du es nicht bereuen wirst, mo nighean donn.”

         Ehe sie antworten konnte, hörten sie, wie Fergus die Treppe herunterkam.  

         "Guten Morgen, Milady. Guten Morgen, Milord.“

         Sein Gruß wurde von einem ausgiebigen Gähnen begleitet.  

         "Guten Morgen Fergus,” antwortete Claire. Dann nahm sie ihn in die Arme und bettete seinen Kopf an ihre Brust. Liebevoll ließ sie ihre Finger durch seine braunen Locken gleiten.

         "Guten Morgen, mein Junge. Bist Du hungrig?“

         Fergus hob seinen Kopf und sah Jamie an. Dann verdrehte er seine Augen.

         "Milord, wie lange kennst Du mich jetzt, dass Du solche Fragen stellst?" 

         Jamie grinste.

         "Dann komm’ und lass uns frühstücken.”

         Nach dem Frühstück ging Fergus hinaus, um die Hühner zu füttern und um anschließend die ersten Eimer für Claire mit Wasser zu füllen. Sie hatte den Tisch abgeräumt und das Geschirr gewaschen und war gerade auf dem Weg aus dem Haus, als Jamie, der seine Werkzeuge zusammengepackt hatte, auf sie zu trat, um sich zu verabschieden. Er umarmte sie und küsste sie noch einmal.  

         "Auf Wiedersehen, mo ghraidh. Bis heute Abend.”

         Sie antwortete nicht, sondern küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

         "Ich hoffe, die Zeit vergeht schnell.“

         Jamies Gesicht erhellte sich.

         "Das wird sie. Und am Sonnabend werden wir gemeinsam den Nachmittag verbringen.  

         "Und am Sonntag sprechen wir mit unserem Sohn.”

         "Ja, das werden wir. Ich bin schon ein bisschen aufgeregt. Und am Sonntagabend gebe ich Euch eine weitere Lektion in dieser neuen Sprache. Es ist Zeit, dass Du die Sprache besser beherrscht.”

         Claire verdrehte ihre Augen.

         "Sieh’ mich nicht so an, Liebste. Es war allein Dein Fehler, dass wir in dieses Land gekommen sind. Dein _wunderbarer_ Fehler.“

         Sie verdrehte ihre Augen noch einmal, aber er grinste nur, zog sie an sich und küsste sie ein letztes Mal.  

         Nachdem Claire in den Garten gegangen war, beobachtete sie mit Freude, dass Fergus auch an diesem Tag mit großem Eifer dabei war ihr zu helfen. Dank seiner Bemühungen dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Pflanzen gegossen waren. Nachdem Fergus die Eimer ein letztes Mal gefüllt hatte, fragte er:   
  
         "Was kann ich jetzt tun, Milady?”

         "Ich werde jetzt im Kräutergarten arbeiten. Dort brauche ich Deine Hilfe nicht, Fergus. Geh’ bitte in Deine Kammer und hol’ das Buch, mit dem wir die neue Sprache lernen. Am Sonntagnachmittag möchte Milord unsere Sprachlektionen fortsetzen und er wird sich sicherlich sehr freuen, wenn Du gut vorbereitet bist. Du kannst Dich unter den Kirschbaum dort setzen. Dann kann ich Dich rufen, wenn ich deine Hilfe wieder brauche.“

         Fergus sah nicht gerade begeistert aus, aber dann erinnerte es sich daran, dass er ja einen sehr wichtigen Dienst zu versehen hatte.  

         "Ja, Milady, ich bin gleich zurück,” antwortete er und war bereits auf dem Weg in seine Kammer.

         Als er seine Kammer betrat, dachte er daran, dass der Kirschbaum ein sehr guter Platz für ihn sei. Von dort aus würde er einen sehr guten Überblick über den gesamten Garten haben. Er konnte Milady in ihrem kleinen Kräutergarten beobachten. Doch gleichzeitig hätte er von dort aus auch das kleine Tor im Auge, das den Hof vom Garten trennte.

         Claire hatte ihm lächelnd nachgesehen. Dann begann sie zu arbeiten. Während sie Unkraut jätete, Kräuterbüsche beschnitt und die Erde zwischen den Pflanzen mit einer kleinen Schaufel auflockerte, wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück zu dem kurzen Gespräch, dass sie am Morgen mit Jamie geführt hatte.  

         "Es war Dein Fehler, dass wir in dieses Land und an diesen Ort gekommen sind, es war ganz allein Dein _wunderbarer_ Fehler,” hatte Jamie gesagt und sie wusste genau, wie er es gemeint hatte. Es war seine Art, sie zu necken. Niemals hätte er ihre gemeinsame Flucht an diesen Ort als einen Fehler betrachtet. Ganz im Gegenteil! Für ihn war diese Gelegenheit nichts anderes als die Antwort Gottes auf seine täglichen Gebete gewesen. Aus ihrer Sicht, war das alles … nur Glück. Ohne dass es ihr bewusst war, musste sie lächeln. Und plötzlich sah sie die ganze Situation wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge, als wäre das alles gerade eben geschehen.  

         Jamie hatte sie mit Murtagh und Fergus auf das elterliche Gut nach Lallybroch geschickt, um sie vor dem Horror der kommenden Schlacht von Culloden zu bewahren. Nur wenige Tage später brachte ein Mann, der ihnen vollkommen unbekannt war, Jamie auf einem Planwagen nach Lallybroch. Als der Wagen durch das Tor des Gutshofes fuhr, dachte sie zuerst, er sei tot. Doch als Ian und einige Männer ihn aus dem Wagen hoben, stellten sie fest, dass er noch lebte. Jamie war schwer verletzt, aber er lebt. Claire und Jenny reinigten seine Wunden und versorgten ihn mit allem, was er brauchte. Doch nur wenige Wochen später, Jamie hatte sich gerade etwas erholt, kamen die verhassten Redcoats, die britischen Soldaten. Claire und Fergus waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf den Feldern und konnten sich in einem Heuschober verstecken. Aber Jenny und Ian hatten nicht genug Zeit, Jamie im so genannten Priesterloch [1] zu verstecken. Die Redcoats legten ihn in Ketten und setzten ihn in einen Kastenwagen. Dann brachte sie ihn in das Gefängnis von Ardsmuir. (Auch Ian wurde gefangen genommen und ins Gefängnis gebracht, jedoch nach Broch Mordha. Dort wurde er zwei Wochen lang verhört. Dann erlaubte man ihm nach Lallybroch zurückzukehren.) Als Claire von Jamies Gefangennahme erfuhr, war sie am Boden zerstört. Doch bereits nach einer Nacht wusste sie, was sie zu tun hatte. Ihr war klar, dass sie nicht in Lallybroch bleiben konnte. Würden die Redcoats sie hier finden, dann würden sie jedes Familienmitglied bestrafen. Der Frau eines Verräters Unterschlupf zu gewähren, war eine Straftat. Ian hatte es bereits getroffen. Sie konnte es nicht riskieren, die _ganze_ Familie dieser Gefahr auszusetzen. So beschloss sie bereits am Tag nach Jamies Verhaftung, nach London zu gehen. Es gab einfach keinen besseren Ort, um sich vor den britischen Verfolgern zu verbergen. Das hatte sie von Frank gelernt. ‘Im Offensichtlichen verborgen’ - so hatte er es genannt. Und er hatte ihr davon erzählt, dass dies eine der Methoden war, mit denen der britische Geheimdienst während der Zeit des Ersten Weltkriegs operierte. Von London aus würde sie versuchen, einen Weg zu finden, wie sie, Jamie und Fergus aus Groß Britannien entkommen konnten. Gleichzeitig würden Jenny und Ian versuchen herauszufinden, wie sie Jamie befreien konnten.

 

(”London” by [Donations_are_appreciated](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Flondon-sehen-architektur-stadt-bau-143030%2F&t=MjdlOTVmNTEyZWMxNTgyYjQzNDY2NjkzNzM0ZmUzMTU5M2EwYWY5YyxrYUFOZWdBMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172831259180%2Fwithout-worry-6-it-was-your-fault&m=1))

 

         Schon wenige Tage später brachte sei ein Freund der Familie nach Edinburgh. Danach war sie einen Tag lang zu Gast im Haus einer Familie, die den Aufstand gegen die Briten unterstützt hatten. In der darauffolgenden Nacht musste sie sich in eine Holzkiste legen und wurde auf diese Weise an Bord eines Schiffes geschmuggelt, das sie nach London brachte. Als sie London erreicht hatte, nahm sie sich ein Zimmer in einem Gasthaus und begann nach Arbeit zu suchen. Doch alle ihre Versuche führten zu keinem Ergebnis. Eines Abends, sie war bereits dabei zu Bett zu gehen, hörte sie einen lauten Tumult aus dem Schankraum. Eine Anzahl von Männern schien einander anzuschreien und dann auch aufeinander einzuschlagen. Sie hörte, wie Holz zersplitterte und Geschirr zu Bruch ging. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür ihrer Kammer und schaute hinaus. Kurz darauf versiegten die Geräusche. Am Boden des Schankraumes lagen überall verstreut kaputte Möbelteile. Verletzte Männer lagen oder saßen in den Ecken, auf den wenigen noch ganz gebliebenen Stühlen oder Bänken, unter Tischen oder hinter dem Schanktresen. Claire warf sich ihren Mantel über und eilte die Treppe hinunter. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie ihren Medizinkoffer. Einige der Männer hatten blutige Kopfwunden und bedurften einer sofortigen medizinischen Versorgung. Plötzlich erschien die Frau des Wirts. Bevor sie auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte, gab Claire bereits Befehle. Sie brauchte saubere Bandagen, heißes Wasser und jede Menge Alkohol. Claire wusste nicht, wie lange sie die Verwundeten bereits versorgt hatte, als sich die Tür des Gasthauses öffnete und ein sehr seriös aussehender, älterer Herr den Schankraum betrat. Er trug einen schwarzen, zylinderförmigen Hut, unter dem graue, gelockte Haare hervorsprossen. Gekleidet war der Unbekannte in einen schwarzen Mantel, dessen Stoff verriet, dass sein Träger nicht unvermögend war. In der rechten Hand des Mannes erkannte Claire einen Gehstock, der anstelle der normalen hölzernen Rundkrümmung einen großen silbernen Kugelkopf als Handgriff besaß. In seiner linken Hand trug der Mann eine rotbraune Ledertasche, die Claire stark an die kleinen Medizinkoffer erinnerte, die sie in Museen gesehen hatte (und von den en sie selbst ein Exemplar besaß). Verwundert sah der Fremde einige Momente zu, wie Claire die Männer versorgte. Dann sagte er:  
  
         "Ich bin Doktor Kelly, John Kelly. Ich war gerade hier in der Nähe, als ich hörte, dass ein Arzt gebraucht würde.”

         "Wie wunderbar! Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind, Doktor Kelly. Mein Name ist Claire Beauchamp. Könnten Sie sich bitte um die zwei Männer dort drüben kümmern? Sagen Sie einfach der Frau des Wirts, was Sie benötigen.”

         Eine Stunde später waren auch die letzten Verwundeten versorgt.   
Dr. Kelly und Claire setzten sich auf eine der wenigen Bänke, die die Wirtshausschlägerei heil überstanden hatten. Der Wirt und seine Frau begannen damit, aufzuräumen. Dann trafen Männer, Frauen, Kinder, alles hauptsächlich Familienmitglieder, ein, um ihre verwundeten Angehörigen abzuholen und nach Hause zu bringen. Die Frau des Wirtes brachte Tee und belegte Brote für Claire und den Doktor. Während sie aßen, entwickelte sich ein interessantes Gespräch zwischen ihnen. Dr. Kelly brachte sein Erstaunen über Claires medizinische Fähigkeiten zum Ausdruck und fragte sie, wo sie arbeiten würde. Als sie ihm sagte, dass sie nach einer Arbeitsstelle Ausschau halten würde, lud er sie ein, für ihn tätig zu werden. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er eine gut besuchte Arztpraxis in der Nähe der Mall [2] besaß. Dr. Kelly versprach ihr auch, dass er sich um eine kleine Wohnung für sie kümmern würde.   
  
         Und so geschah es. Wenige Tage später zog Claire in eine kleine Wohnung mit zwei Zimmern ein, die einer früheren Patientin von Dr. Kelly gehörte. Am Montag darauf begann sie mit der Arbeit in seiner Praxis.

         An einem der folgenden Sonntage, besuchte Claire ein kleines, versteckt gelegenen Kloster. Die britischen Behörden hatten es nicht verboten, da die Mönche sich verpflichtet hatten, sich gänzlich der Krankenpflege zu widmen. Aus ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit mit Jamie in Frankreich wusste sie, dass reisende Mönche der Abtei von St. Anne de Beaupré hier regelmäßig zu Gast waren. Der Abt hieß sie herzlich willkommen. Er hörte sich ihre Geschichte an und versprach, ihren Brief an Jamies Cousin, Jarred Fraser, weiterzuleiten. Einer der Mönche würde das Schreiben nach Paris mitnehmen und sicherstellen, dass sie auf dieselbe Weise eine Antwort erhielt. Nun konnte sie nichts mehr tun, als warten. Vielleicht war es Jarred aufgrund seiner zahlreichen Verbindungen möglich, einen Zufluchtsort für sie, Jamie und Fergus finden.

         Doch es sollte sich alles ganz anders entwickeln, als sie es sich gedacht, geplant oder je vorgestellt hatte. Bereits in der ersten Woche ihrer Tätigkeit für Dr. Kelly machte Claire eine sehr interessante Entdeckung. Sie bemerkte nämlich, dass unter den Patienten des Arztes auch viele Angestellte der ausländischen Botschaften waren, die nahe der Mall ihren Sitz hatten und sich daher auch in der Nähe der Praxis befanden. Vielleicht konnte sie auf diesem Weg eine Lösung für ihr Problem finden? Doch wohin sollte sie gehen? Konnte sie einfach so eine der ausländischen Botschaften betreten? Was würde dann geschehen? Sie wusste nicht viel über die diplomatischen Beziehungen zwischen England und den anderen Ländern in dieser Zeit. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto gefährlicher erschien ihr dieser Weg. Sie war die Frau eines Hochverräters. Würde man dies in einer ausländischen Botschaft erfahren, so bestand zumindest die Gefahr, dass man sie an die britischen Behörden auslieferte, um die diplomatischen Beziehungen zum Vereinigten Königreich nicht zu gefährden. Und dann, ja dann wäre alles verloren.  

         Wochen und Monate vergingen ohne dass etwas geschah. Als Claire jedoch eines Abends von der Arbeit nach Hause zurückkehrte, saß ein Mönch vor ihrer Wohnungstür und wartete auf sie. Er überbrachte ihr die lang erwartete Antwort aus Paris. Das Schreiben jedoch, dessen Ankunft sie so sehnlich erwartet hatte, war eine einzige Enttäuschung. Jarred teilte ihr mit, dass es zu gefährlich wäre, Jamie zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt nach Paris zu bringen. Nach der verlorenen Schlacht von Culloden hatten britische Spione die französische Hauptstadt überschwemmt. Überall suchten sie nach Schotten, die dort nach der Niederschlagung des Aufstandes durch die Briten Zuflucht gesucht hatten. Einige dieser schottischen Exilanten, die enttarnt worden waren, hatte man erstochen in den Gassen der Stadt gefunden. Von anderen hieß es, sie seien bei Nacht entführt und auf Schleichwegen wieder nach England zurückgebracht worden, wo der Galgen des Londoner Towers auf sie wartete. Jamies Cousin schlug vor, eine Überfahrt in die Kolonien, also nach Amerika, vorzubereiten. Doch Claire wusste, dass sie diesen Weg nicht einschlagen konnten. Jamie würde eine so lange Seereise nie überstehen. Seine Seekrankheit erlaubte ihm allemal die kurze Überfahrt von Schottland über den Kanal nach Frankreich oder in die Niederlande. Noch am selben Abend schrieb Claire einen Brief an Jarred, indem sie ihm für seine Bemühungen dankte, das Angebot, in die Kolonien zu flüchten, jedoch ablehnte. Der freundliche Mönch, den sie mit Tee und belegten Broten versorgt hatte, saß still auf der kleinen Couch ihres Zimmers und wartete geduldig, bis sie den Brief an Jarred beendet hatte. Dann nahm er das Schreiben an sich und versprach ihr, dass das Kloster den Brief mittels eines anderen Mönches so bald als möglich nach Paris senden würde.  

         Weitere Monate gingen ins Land. Zwischenzeitlich schrieb man das Jahr 1748. Kurz nach Jahresbeginn hatte Claire einen Brief von Jenny erhalten. Auch dieses Schreiben wurde ihr durch einen der Mönche des Klosters überbracht. Ihre Schwägerin teilte ihr mit, dass Jamie aus dem Gefängnis von Ardsmuir zu einem großen Gutshof namens Helwater gebracht worden war, der sich im Lake District in England befand. Auf diesem englischen Gut sollte er für viele Jahre Zwangsarbeit leisten. Doch die Chancen, ihn dort zu befreien, standen um ein Vielfaches besser als in Ardsmuir. Jenny drängte Claire endlich einen Zufluchtsort für sich, Jamie und Fergus zu finden, damit sie und Ian alles zu Befreiung ihres Bruders in die Wege leiten konnten. Claire war verzweifelt. Die Situation sah hoffnungslos aus. Doch aufgeben war für sie keine Alternative. Dann jedoch geschah ganz plötzlich etwas, dass Claires Situation von Grund auf ändern sollte.  

         Es geschah an einem Abend im März 1748. Dr. Kelly, der noch spät zu einem Patienten gerufen worden, sollte erst am nächsten Tag wieder in die Praxis zurückkehren. Claire war gerade dabei, einige medizinische Instrumente zu reinigen und wollte anschließend die Praxis schließen, als sie ein lautes, energisches Klopfen an der Eingangstür hörte. Als sie öffnete, stand ein Kutscher vor ihr, auf den sich ein sehr gut gekleideter älterer Herr stützte. Der Kutscher erklärte, dass es sich bei dem älteren Herrn um seine Exzellenz, den Preußischen Botschafter am Englischen Königshof, Joachim Wilhelm von Klinggräff [3], handele. Herr von Klinggräff war beim Verlassen der Preußischen Botschaft gestürzt und hatte sich dabei seinen linken Unterarm gebrochen. Er brauche Hilfe – dringend! Nachdem Claire mit Hilfe des Kutschers den Botschafter vorsichtig von seinem Mantel befreit hatte, behandelte sie ihn nach bestem Wissen. Sie verabreichte ihm eine Tinktur, die seine Schmerzen linderte und untersuchte den Arm. Dann brachte sie eine Schiene an. Bevor der Kutscher seinen Herrn dann in dessen Residenz brachte, gab sie ihm noch einige wichtige Hinweise und versprach, dass   
Dr. Kelly sofort am nächsten Morgen nach ihm sehen werde.  

          Nachdem die Männer die Praxis verlassen hatten, schrieb sie eine Notiz für den Arzt und legte diese auf seinen Schreibtisch. Sie wusste, dass Dr. Kelly immer eine Stunde vor Öffnung der Praxis eintraf und dass sie sicher sein konnte, dass er ihre Notiz finden würde.    
  
         Als Claire am nächsten Morgen in die Praxis kam, fand sie eine Notiz von Dr. Kelly vor, durch die er ihr mitteilte, dass er bereits auf dem Weg zu Residenz des Preußischen Botschafters war. Als der Arzt eine Stunde später wieder in die Praxis zurückkehrte, wurde er bereits von zahlreichen Patienten erwartet. So fand er bis zur Mittagspause keine Zeit für ein ausführliches Gespräch mit Clair. Als jedoch die letzten Patienten gegangen waren, fragte Claire den Arzt sofort nach dem Wohlbefinden des Botschafters. Dr. Kelly berichtete ihr zuerst von der gegenwärtigen Situation von Herrn von Klinggräff. Danach pries er die gute Arbeit, die sie am Abend zuvor geleistet hatte. Claire freute sich über das Lob des Arztes, hatte jedoch keine Ahnung, welch’ weitreichende Konsequenzen ihre Arbeit in diesem Fall haben sollte.   

         Vier Wochen später erschien der Botschafter noch einmal in der Praxis. Er wurde von einem Diener begleitet. Der junge Mann trug ein Blumen-Bouquet, das er Claire übergab. Herr von Klinggräff bedankte sich herzlich bei ihr und fragte sie, ob er irgendetwas für sie tun könnte. Sie antwortete nicht sofort, sondern bat ihn unter dem Hinweis, dass der Arzt ihn noch einmal untersuchen wollte, sich in einen der Behandlungsräume zu begeben. Dann bat sie seinen Diener, im Warteraum Platz zu nehmen. Sowie sich die Tür hinter dem jungen Mann geschlossen hatte, fragte sie Herrn von Klinggräff, ob sie ihn in der Botschaft aufsuchen dürfte. Ihr Gegenüber realisierte sofort, das die Frau, die vor ihm stand, sehr besorgt war. Er griff in die Tasche seiner Jacke und holte ein kleines Ledertäschchen daraus hervor. Ihm entnahm er eine Adresskarte, die er Claire überreichte. Flüsternd fügte er hinzu:  

         "Hier ist meine private Adresse. Bitte kommen Sie am nächsten Sonntag zu uns zum Mittagessen. Meine Frau und ich laden Sie ein. Bitte bringen Sie ihren Medizinkoffer mit. Falls jemand von den englischen Behörden sie anhält und nach dem Grund ihres Besuches fragt, können sie sagen, dass sie noch einmal nach meinem Arm sehen wollen.”  

         "Danke, Eure Exzellenz, vielen Dank,“ antwortete sie, während sie die Adresskarte in die Tasche ihres Rockes gleiten ließ.  

         Drei Tage später, am Sonntagmittag, befand sich Claire auf dem Weg zur Residenz des Preußischen Botschafter. Seinem Rat folgend, trug sie ihren Medizinkoffer bei sich. Viele Stunden lang hatte sie sich immer wieder gefragt, ob sie seiner Einladung wirklich Folge leisten sollte. Wie groß war die Gefahr, dass sie betrogen wurde? Sie glaubte nicht, dass der Botschafter selbst sie den Briten ausliefern würde. Aber was würde geschehen, wenn einer seiner Angestellten den britischen Behörden von ihrem Besuch berichten würde? Letztendlich hatte sie sich jedoch entschlossen, diesen Weg zu betreten, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wohin er sie führen würde. Sie wusste, dass Jamie während seines Studiums in Paris Deutsch gelernt hatte. Wenigstens für ihn würde die Sprache kein Hindernis darstellen. Er war es auch gewesen, der ihr während des gemeinsamen Aufenthalts in Paris davon erzählt hatte, wie positiv sich das Königreich Preußen unter seinem neuen König Friedrich II. entwickelt hatte. Vielleicht eröffnete der Besuch bei Herrn von Klinggräff wirklich die Möglichkeit einer Flucht für sie, Jamie und Fergus. Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht erlauben, diese Gelegenheit ungenutzt lassen. Das Wissen darum, dass ihr geliebter Ehemann jeden Tag neu unter der Knute irgendeines englischen Sklaventreibers leiden musste, trieb sie innerlich immer mehr an den Rand der Verzweiflung.  
  
         Nur langsam näherte sie sich dem großen Eingangsportal der Residenz. über dem ein weißes Rundschild mit der Figur eines gekrönten schwarzen Adlers prangte. Nach einer weiteren Minute des Innehaltens, überwand sie sich schließlich und zog an der Türklingel. Eine ältere Dame öffnete und bat sie,  einzutreten. Sie half ihr aus dem Mantel und dann führte sie Claire durch die Halle in einen kleinen Salon. Dort wurde sie bereits von Herrn von Klinggräff und einer Dame erwartet, die dieser als seine Ehefrau Katharina vorstellte. Kurz darauf bat der Botschafter sie in den Speisesaal neben dem Salon und läutete mit einer Glocke nach dem Personal. Die ältere Dame, die ihr geöffnet hatte, erschien und servierte das Mittagessen. Während des gemeinsamen Essens entspann sich ein heiteres Gespräch über die unglückliche Verletzung des Botschafters, der dafür auf verschiedene Weisen von seiner Frau geneckt wurde. Frau von Klinggräf erkundigte sich nach dem Ergehen von Dr. Kelly und danach, warum Claire sich entschieden hatte, den Beruf einer Arztgehilfin zu ergreifen. An das Mittagessen anschließend, bat der Botschafter Claire ihn auf einem Spaziergang durch den Park seiner Residenz zu begleiten. Sie hatten sich gerade einige Meter vom Haus entfernt, als Joachim von Klinggräff sagte:    

         "Frau Beauchamp, Sie können hier jetzt ganz offen sprechen. Ich habe meinen Angestellten heute frei gegeben – mit Ausnahme meiner Haushälterin. Ich kenne diese Frau seit fast zwanzig Jahren und ich vertraue ihr vollkommen. Niemand wird von Ihrem Besch bei uns durch sie erfahren. Worüber also wollten Sie mit mir sprechen?”

         Herr von Klinggräff deutete auf eine Bank.

         "Lassen Sie uns dort Platz nehmen und dann erzählen Sie mir in aller Ruhe, was Sie bewegt.”

         Sie setzten sich auf die Bank und Claire atmete tief ein. Dann begann sie zu sprechen. Fast eine halbe Stunde lang erzählte sie ihm ihre Geschichte - oder zumindest teile davon. Joachim von Klinggräff hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Hin- und wieder stellte er eine Frage, ließ sie aber sonst einfach reden. Als sie geendet hatte, stand er auf und bat sie, ihm zu folgen. Während sie ihren Spaziergang durch den Park der Residenz fortsetzten, eröffnete er ihr, dass sie und ihre Familie als Einwanderer in Preußen immer willkommen wären. In ihrem besonderen Fall sei jedoch größte Vorsicht angebracht. Die Über-siedlung der Familie eines Mannes, der von den Briten als Hochverräter gesucht wurde, in das Preußische Königreich dürfte nur im Geheimen geschehen. Wenn die Engländer davon Kenntnis erhielten, dass Preußen einem solchen Mann und seinen Angehörigen Zuflucht bieten würde, könnte dies zu ernsthaften politischen Problemen zwischen den beiden Königreichen führen. Der Botschafter bat sie, ihre Familie in den Highlands zu kontaktieren. Es war wichtig, herauszufinden, zu welchem Zeitpunkt sie mit einer Befreiung Jamies rechnen konnten. In der Zwischenzeit würde er herausfinden, auf welchem Weg man sie und ihre Familie unbemerkt aus England heraus- und nach Preußen hineinschmuggeln konnte. Sobald sie mehr wüssten, würden sie einander wieder kontaktieren. Die Haushälterin des Botschafters sollte als Kontaktperson fungieren. Herr von Klinggräff versprach, sie alle zwei Wochen einmal in Dr. Kellys Praxis zu schicken.

 

(”London - Kapelle” by [PublicDomainImages](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Flondon-turm-kapelle-kirchen-387306%2F&t=YzNiMzZjMzMzNmJjZTQzZDdjZTQ0NjU5YzM1MjlmMjA5NDM2YjdmZSxrYUFOZWdBMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172831259180%2Fwithout-worry-6-it-was-your-fault&m=1))

 

         Als Claire dann am Nachmittag auf dem Rückweg zu ihrer Wohnung an einer Kirche vorbeikam, hielt sie für einen Moment inne. Ihre Zugehörigkeit zum Katholizismus war für sie nie mehr als die übliche Familientradition gewesen, in der sie aufgewachsen war. Doch jetzt rang sie mit sich selbst. Wann, wenn nicht jetzt, war es angebracht für einen guten Ausgang der kommenden Ereignisse zu beten und ihre Lieben dem Schutz und der Fürsorge Gottes anzubefehlen? Claire gab sich einen Ruck und trat ein. Sie setzte sich auf eine der hinteren Bänke im Kirchenraum und schloss ihre Augen. Noch einmal ließ sie das Gespräch mit dem Preußischen Botschafter in ihren Gedanken Revue passieren. Sie faltete ihre Hände und begann in Gedanken ein Gebet zu formulieren. Claire wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort gesessen, nachgedacht und versucht hatte zu beten. Bevor sie die Kirche verließ, zündete sie eine Kerze für Jamie, Fergus, Jenny, Ian und die Kinder an. Als sie dann vor das Kirchenportal trat, begann es bereits zu dämmern und sie beeilte sich, nach Hause zu kommen.   
  
         Zwei Wochen später erschien Helene Engel, die Haushälterin des Botschafters, in der Praxis von Dr. Kelly. Sie überbrachte Claire einen Brief von Herrn von Klinggräff und sagte, sie würde warten, bis Claire eine Antwort verfasst hätte.

         "Milady, Milady!“

         Die laute Stimme von Fergus riss Claire unsanft aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
         "Was gibt es, Fergus?”

         "Ein alter Mann steht draußen am Hoftor und Leni Schultheiß ist bei ihm. Seine Frau ist gestürzt und sie brauchen sehr dringend Deine Hilfe, Milady.“

         Als sie hörte, was geschehen war, erhob sich Claire schnell von ihren Knien.

         "Geh’, Fergus, und hol’ mir meinen Medizinkoffer,” sagte sie, während sie ihren Rock und ihre Schürze reinigte. Dann ging sie, um nach den Besuchern zu sehen.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] “Ein Priesterloch (englisch priest hole) ist ein Schlupfloch (Versteck) für Priester. Solche finden sich noch heute in älteren, ehemals katholischen Häusern in England. Nachdem Heinrich VIII. die Kirche von England etabliert und den Supremat für die Krone von England reklamiert hatte, galt Katholizismus als Ungehorsam gegen den König und stand unter Hochverratsverdacht. Römisch-katholische Priester und Ordensleute wurden in England etwa ab dem Anfang der Regierungszeit von Königin Elisabeth I. im Jahr 1558 verfolgt. (…) Priesterlöcher wurden in Burgen und Landhäusern katholischer Familien in England eingebaut bzw. ausgebaut. Es waren oft spartanische, jedoch kunstvoll angelegte Verstecke und Zugänge, in die der zelebrierende Priester im Notfall schlüpfen konnte.”   
> Quelle: https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Priesterloch
> 
> [2] siehe: https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Mall 
> 
> [3] Joachim Wilhelm von Klinggräff war von 1748 bis 1750 Preußischer Botschafter am englischen Königshof, siehe: https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joachim_Wilhelm_von_Klinggr%C3%A4ff   
> Während die Botschaftertätigkeit von Klinggräffs in London eine historische Tatsache ist, so handelt es sich bei seinem Treffen mit Claire Fraser (und allem, was aus dieser Begegnung erwächst) allein um ein Produkt meiner Phantasie. Da der Staat Preußen der Immigration politisch und religiös Verfolgter seit der Herrschaft Friedrich Wilhelms von Brandenburg, bekannt als der Große Kurfürst [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friedrich_Wilhelm_(Brandenburg)], sehr offen gegenüberstand wäre eine Unterstützung der Familie Fraser durch den Preußischen Botschafter durchaus denkbar.


	8. Zurück im Dienst

(”Lederkoffer” by [Mondisso](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fkoffer-leder-lederkoffer-utensilien-2534787%2F&t=MjlkNGRkNGJjYTM3YWQ5ZTI0YzAwNWRmNWRkMDA0M2VkYmJkNmY0ZCwyYTczMmJkMDE2MzllN2FmMmIyNTRjMDgxYWUyMzE0ZjY5MTkxMDEw))

 

         Als Claire an das Hoftor kam, fand sie die Situation so vor, wie Fergus sie beschrieben hatte. Ein älterer Mann, dessen Kleidung darauf hinwies, dass es sich bei ihm um einen Bauern handelte, und die Tochter des Bürgermeisters warteten dort auf sie.

         Claire kannte den Mann. Er lebte mit seiner Frau in einem Haus, das sich nur wenige hundert Meter hinter jenem Grundstück befand, dass die Preußischen Behörden Jamie und ihr zugewiesen hatten. Der Eingang zu jenem Haus lag genau gegenüber der kleinen örtlichen Wassermühle. Claire hatte Jamie ein- oder zweimal begleitet, als es galt, Korn zum Mahlen dorthin zu bringen. Bei einer dieser Gelegenheiten, trafen sie auch das ältere Ehepaar. Allerdings hatten sie nicht mehr als einen freundlichen Gruß ausgetauscht. Clair tat sich immer noch schwer mit der neuen Sprache und obwohl Französisch als zweite Sprache in Preußen weit verbreitet war, sprachen es nur wenige der hiesigen Dorfbewohner. Umso dankbarer war Claire, dass der ältere Herr von Leni Schultheiß begleitet wurde. Die Tochter des Bürgermeisters war auf einer der ersten Höheren Töchterschulen [1] des Landes ausgebildet worden, die von einem Geistlichen namens August Hermann Francke [2] gegründet worden waren. Dort hatte Leni auch ein wenig Französisch gelernt. Auf eigenes Betreiben hatte die junge Frau später weiteren Unterricht genommen und ihre Sprachfähigkeiten selbständig erweitert. Seit Jamie und Claire nach Quellheim gekommen waren, hatte Leni Schultheiß sie bei vielen Gelegenheiten als Übersetzerin oder Dolmetscherin unterstützt.  

         "Guten Morgen! Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte Claire und reichte beiden Besuchern die Hand.

         Der ältere Herr, der ungefähr 1.80 Meter groß war, hatte ein freundliches, rundes Gesicht und einen kleinen, weißen Oberlippenbart. Sobald er Claire erblickte, nahm er seine frau Kappe ab. Darunter wurde eine Halbglatze sichtbar, die von einem Kranz grauer Haare umgeben war. Der Mann verbeugte sich leicht.

         "Guten Morgen, Frau Fraser."

         "Guten Morgen."

         "Guten Morgen, Frau Fraser. Das hier ist Herr Thormann. Er wohnt …"

         "Danke Leni, ich weiß, wo Herr Thormann wohnt. Womit kann ich ihm helfen?”

         "Seine Frau ist gestürzt, als sie Heu vom Heuboden eines Stalles holen wollte. Die Bretter des Bodens waren morsch und sie ist mit ihrem rechten Arm durch sie hindurch gestoßen. Die Holzsplitter haben die Haut ihres Armes aufgerissen. Sie blutet und braucht dringend Hilfe, bis wir einen Arzt aus Teichen herholen können ..."

         Genau in diesem Moment erschien Fergus und überreichte Claire ihren Medizinkoffer.

         "Danke, Fergus. Hör’ mir bitte gut zu. Ich muss Herrn Thomanns Frau helfen, sie hatte einen Unfall. Verschließ’ die Haustür und dann auch das Hoftor und geh’ und hole Milord. Er soll schnell kommen. Er weiß, wo die Familie lebt."

         "Ja, Milady."

         "Gut. Ich verlasse mich auf Dich. Komm’ Leni, lass’ uns gehen."

         Als sie durch das Hoftor und über die Brücke ging, hörte sie, wie Fergus die Haustür abschloss. Der Gedanke an seine treue Unterstützung in den vergangenen Tagen bestärkte sie in dem Vertrauen, dass er alles so erledigen würde, wie sie es von ihm erbeten hatte.  

         Gefolgt von Herrn Thormann und Leni Schultheiß, eilte Claire den Weg links vom Haus entlang und über eine weitere Brücke. Nach nur wenigen Minuten erreichte sie das Haus der Familie Thormann. Herr Thormann trat vor, öffnete die Haustür und führte Clair dann zu seiner Frau, die in der Küche saß und bereits wartete. Das Bild, das sich Claire darbot, verursachte in ihrem Magen ein Gefühl der Übelkeit. Die ältere Frau mit dem freundlichen, runden Gesicht, saß auf einem Stuhl und hatte ihren rechten Arm auf ein großes weißes Leinentuch auf dem Tisch gelegt. Sie zitterte. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht und ganz offensichtlich litt sie unter großen Schmerzen. Ihr Dutt hatte sich gelöst und einzelnen Haarsträhnen hingen rechts und links vom Kopf herab. Sie trug ein graues Arbeitskleid mit einer blauen Schürze. Claire erkannte Risse, Löcher und Schmutzflecken darauf. Auf ihrem Gesicht und auf dem Oberteil ihres Kleides sah sie kleinere und größere Blut- und Schmutzflecken, die nur von den kleinen Linien ihrer Tränen unterbrochen wurden. Der rechte Ärmel ihres Arbeitskleides war vollkommen zerrissen und darunter wurde der verletzte Arm der Bäuerin sichtbar. Von den Fingerspitzen bis zur Schulter war die Haut der Hand und des Armes an vielen Stellen aufgerissen. Zahllose kleinere und größere Holzsplitter waren in das Fleisch eingedrungen. Glücklicherweise war keine der Wunden so groß, dass sie hätte genäht werden müssen. Claire öffnete ihren Medizinkoffer und in diesem Moment war es, als hätte jemand einen Schalter betätigt und sie in ihren professionellen Modus versetzt.  

         "Leni, ich brauche saubere Bandagen und Tücher, außerdem heißes Wasser und Alkohol!"

 

(”Krank” by [congerdesign](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fgelenkbruch-gips-bruch-eingegipst-490818%2F&t=OGNmNjExNTc3ZTdjMjY5NjlkOGI3MTQyY2M2OTEzNGJjODJjMTQ5NSxhYmM5YjIzYmQxZWM1ZGNhMjU2YTIwYTE4YTk1NmZmYjZmNGQ2Mzk0))  

 

         Ungefähr zwei Stunden später erschien Jamie mit Fergus. Herr Thormann führte sie in die Küche, wo Claire und seine Frau am Tisch saßen. Claire hatte Frau Thormanns Gesicht gereinigt, während Leni der Frau die Haare gerichtet hatte. Dann hatte Claire den aufgerissenen Ärmel des Kleides abgeschnitten, den Arm und die Hand gereinigt und den größten Teil der Holzsplitter entfernt. Kurz bevor Jamie und Fergus kamen, hatte sie den Arm und die Hand verbunden.

         "Claire, was ist geschehen?"

         "Jamie!"

         Sie lächelte, als sie seine Stimme vernahm. Dann stand sie auf und umarmte ihn.  

         "Frau Thormann hatte einen Unfall und dabei hat sie sich verletzt. Die Bretter auf dem Heuboden im Stall sind ganz offensichtlich an einigen Stellen morsch. Herr Thormann kann Dir das später zeigen, vielleicht kannst Du es reparieren."

         In diesem Moment erklang die Türglocke. Herr Thormann öffnete und kurz darauf erschienen Leni Schultheiß und eine weitere Frau in der Küche. Jede der Frauen trug einem Eimer, der mit einem Deckel verschlossen war. Jamie kannte diese Art von Eimern. Sie wurden benutzt, um gekochtes Essen zu transportieren, insbesondere wenn die Bauern Schweine schlachteten. Dann gab es Brühe, in denen die Würste gekocht wurden und man füllte diese Eimer damit um sie als Geschenk an die nächsten Nachbarn zu verteilen. Beide Eimer wurden auf eine kleine Bank neben den Tisch mit den Waschschüsseln gestellt.  

         "Danke, Agnes, Du kannst jetzt wieder nach Hause gehen," sagte Leni zu der jungen Frau, die offensichtlich eine der Hausmägde ihrer Familie war. Agnes verbeugte sich kurz und verließ das Haus. Dann verließ auch Leni die Küche:

         "Ich decke den Tisch im Esszimmer und dann können wir gemeinsam zu Mittag essen."

         Als niemand ihn beobachtete, lüpfte Fergus vorsichtig die Deckel der Eimer und sah zu seiner Freude, dass einer davon mit einer guten Suppe gefüllt war. Der andere Eimer enthielt Gemüse und – welch' ein Glück! - gebratenes Fleisch. Doch ehe er sich auch nur am Geruch des Essens erfreuen konnte, versetzte ihm Jamies große, rechte Hand einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.  

         "Fergus benimmt Dich!" flüsterte er.

         "J-Ja, Milord."

         Fergus wurde rot im Gesicht und als er sich vorsichtig umsah, wurde er von Claires ernstem Blick getroffen. Doch nur Sekunden später verschwand der ernste Ausdruck ihres Gesichtes. Sie lächelte ihm zu und auch er konnte wieder lächeln. Plötzlich hörten sie Lenis Stimme:

         "Bitte kommt alle zum Essen!"

         Mit diesen Worten nahm sie eine Kelle und jenen Eimer, der die Suppe enthielt, ging damit in das Esszimmer und begann die Suppenteller zu füllen. Claire und Fergus folgten ihr, während die Männer Frau Thormann vorsichtig zu einem Stuhl am Esstisch führten. Claire wollte die Kranke füttern, doch Leni nahm ihr den Löffel aus der Hand.

         "Lassen Sie mich das tun, Frau Fraser. Ich habe bereits zu Hause etwas gegessen."    

         Nach dem Mittagessen untersuchte Claire noch einmal den Arm von Frau Thormann und verband ihn neu. Zur selben Zeit begleitete Jamie ihren Mann in den Stall, über dem sich jener Heuboden befand, auf dem die Bäuerin verunglückt war. Gemeinsam untersuchten die Männer den Schaden. Leni hatte den Tisch abgeräumt. Nun stand sie in der Küche und wusch das Geschirr ab. Fergus war dazu ‘verurteilt’ worden, ihr dabei zu helfen. Er musste das Geschirr abtrocknen. Als Clair ihm diese Aufgabe gegeben hatte, hatte er seine Augen verdreht. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an den wichtigen Auftrag, den Milord ihm gegeben hatte und – zu Miladys Überraschung - griff er sich sofort ein Trockentuch.

         Mit der Hilfe von Leni brachte Claire Frau Thormann ins Wohnzimmer und bettete sie dort auf das Sofa. Dann verabreichte sie ihr in kleinen Schlucken einen Beruhigungstee. Kurz darauf war die ältere Frau eingeschlafen.    
  
         Als Jamie mit dem Bauern wieder in die Küche zurückkehrte, wusste Claire, dass der ernste Blick auf seinem Gesicht nichts Gutes verhieß.  

         "Herr Thormann, Ihre Frau ist im Wohnzimmer. Ich habe ihr einen Tee gegeben und sie schläft jetzt. Würden Sie bitte nach ihr sehen? Setzen Sie sich doch bitte in den Sessel neben sie und ruhen Sie auch selbst ein bisschen aus. Rufen Sie mich, wenn Ihre Frau aufwacht."

         Claire strich dem alten Mann bestärkend über die Schulter und leitete ihn sanft in Richtung des Wohnzimmers. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, zog sie Jamie in den Flur.

         "Was ist?" Fragte sie und sah ihm mit einem Blick an, der eine umgehende Antwort forderte.  

         "Dieser Unfall hätte böse ausgehen können. Dass die Bretter des Bodens ihr Gewicht getragen haben, ist allein schon ein Wunder. Direkt unter dem Heuboden befindet sich der Stall eines Jungbullen. Stell’ Dir nur einmal vor, was geschehen wäre, wenn sie in diesen Stall gestürzt wäre. Das Tier hätte sich erschrocken und die arme Frau zu Tode getrampelt. Ich habe einiges von dem Heu heruntergeholt, damit Herr Thormann den Bullen in den nächsten Tagen füttern kann. Sobald ich die Arbeit auf den Feldern beendet habe, werden wir das Tier in einen anderen Stall bringen und dann repariere ich den Heuboden.”

 

(”Brett” by [TheFreak1337](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fholz-loch-makro-rau-oberfl%25C3%25A4che-720448%2F&t=ZDdhZTRlNGJmYjU0MDg5MTk0ZDY5NTJiZTJiZDZjOWRhMzE4OTYyYyxmZDQ3NzA2OWNjYTQxNjBkOWI2NDUxNTI1MTc1NzllYzAxZjc1MDY3))

 

         Claire antwortete nicht. Sie nickte nur. Dann legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und ließ sich von ihm umarmen.  

         "Wie geht es mit Frau Thormann weiter?"

         "Ich habe mit Leni gesprochen. Sie wird hierbleiben und sie bis heute Abend um sieben Uhr betreuen. Sie wird sich auch um das Abendessen kümmern. Wir kommen um sieben Uhr zurück. Du kannst sie dann nach Hause bringen und ich bleibe die Nacht über hier bei Frau Thormann. Ich weiß, Jamie … Du hast Dir für heute Nacht etwas anderes gewünscht, aber …"

         "Bitte, Sassenach. Entschuldige Dich nicht für etwas, was nicht Deine Schuld ist," flüsterte er. Dann küsste er sie sanft auf die Stirn.  

         "Ich konnte nicht alle Holzsplitter entfernen und ich fürchte, dass die Wunden eitern werden. Ich erwarte mit einiger Sicherheit, dass sie Fieber bekommen wird. Wir können ihren Mann mit dieser Situation nicht allein lassen.”  

         "Nein das können wir nicht und das werden wir auch nicht, mo chridhe."

         Er lächelte und sein Lächeln wuchs zu einem Grinsen.

         "Es scheint so, als sei meine Frau wieder ‘zurück in ihrem Dienst’."

         "Jamie …"

         "Claire, Du weißt, dass ich immer dankbar war für Deine Begabung. Und ich bin auch jetzt dankbar, dass ich eine Frau habe, die sich um das Wohl und das Leben anderer kümmert. Ich kann warten."

         "Gut, Liebster. Ich gebe Leni einige weitere Anweisungen und dann können wir gehen."

         Er nickte. 

         Wieder zu Hause, erklärte Jamie, dass er an diesem Tag nicht wieder auf die Felder zurückkehren würde. Er und Fergus gossen die Pflanzen im Garten und kümmerten sich anschließend um die Tiere. In der Zwischenzeit bereitete Claire das Abendessen vor. Danach zog sie sich um. Als sie in die Küche zurückkehrte, wartete Jamie bereits auf sie, um sie zu den Thormanns zu begleiten.  
        Als sie kurze Zeit später dort eintrafen, öffnete Leni ihnen und führte sie in die Küche. Während sie mit Leni über die gesundheitliche Verfassung von Frau Thormann sprach, erinnerte sich Claire an ihre Zeit als Kranken-schwester, die zweihundert Jahre in der Zukunft lag. Wie oft hatte sie so etwas erlebt? Es war der übliche Vorgang, bei dem eine Krankenschwester ihre Patienten an die Krankenschwester der nächsten Schicht übergab.            

        Frau Thormann lag nun in ihrem Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock. Leni hatte ihr dabei geholfen, ihre Kleider aus- und ein Nachthemd anzuziehen. Dann hatte sie sie mit der Hilfe ihres Ehemannes hinaufgebracht. Jamie sprach mit dem Bauern, während Leni Claire zu ihrer Patientin brachte. Sie begrüßte die ältere Frau, die sie anlächelte und etwas sagte, von dem Claire nur Teile verstand. Als sie fragend zu Leni sah, erklärte diese, dass Frau Thormann froh war, sie zu sehen und dass sie für ihre Hilfe sehr dankbar war. Claire gab Leni einen Beutel mit Kräutern und bat sie, daraus einen Tee zu machen. Dann entfernte sie die Binden von Frau Thormanns Arm und untersuchte diesen. Wie erwartet, hatten sich einige Wunden entzündet und begonnen zu eitern. Claire entfernte den Eiter und reinigte die Wunden. Dann verband sie den Arm mit einer frischen Binde. Kurz darauf erschien Leni mit dem Tee. Nachdem Frau Thormann getrunken hatte, wünschten die Frauen ihr eine gute Nacht und ließen sie allein. Leni zeigte Claire einen kleinen Raum neben der Schlafkammer der Bauern. Alles in diesem Zimmer deutete daraufhin, dass hier einmal ein Kind gelebt hatte, ein Junge.  

         "Sie können hier schlafen, Frau Fraser. Herr Thormann wird klopfen, falls er Ihre Hilfe braucht,” sagte Leni.  

         "Danke. Ich verabschiede mich noch von meinem Mann und dann kann er Sie nach Hause bringen.”

         Einige Minuten später brachen Jamie und Leni auf. Claire ging wieder in den ersten Stock und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zu Frau Thomanns Schlafkammer. Im Schein der Nachtlampe konnte sie die ältere Frau sehen. Ihr Gesicht und ein leises Schnarchen, das nicht zu überhören war, bezeugten eindrucksvoll, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Nachdem sie sich vom Wohlbefinden ihrer Patientin überzeugt hatte, ging Claire in die Kammer, in der sie in dieser Nacht schlafen sollte. Sie zog ihre Schuhe und ihr einfaches Überkleid aus. Ganz bewusst hatte sie sich nur in einfache Sachen gekleidet und kein Korsett angelegt. Sollte Frau Thormann zu fiebern beginnen, was sie erwartete, so musste sie schnell in der Lage sein, ihr zu helfen. Claire schlüpfte schnell unter die Bettdecke und drehte sich zur Wand. Dabei war sie sich bewusst, dass sie in dieser Nacht nur wenig schlafen würde.  
  
         Während sie die Muster auf ihrer Bettdecke betrachtete, wanderten Claires Gedanken zurück nach London.

         Niemals würde sie den Tag vergessen, an dem Helene Engel in die Praxis kam und sie ihr mitteilen konnte, dass der Botschafter Claire dringend zu sprechen wünschte. Es war der 23. Januar 1749 und einen Tag zuvor hatte ein weiterer Mönch einen Brief von Jenny und Ian bei ihr abgegeben. Nein, keine Nachrichten hätten sie glücklicher machen können. Jamie war frei! Über die Weihnachtsfeiertage des vergangenen Jahres war es einer Gruppe von Freunden gelungen, ihm zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Die Familie, auf deren Gut er Zwangsarbeit leisten musste, war zu Verwandten gereist. Aus diesem Grund war sein Verschwinden erst nach dem Neujahrstag 1749 entdeckt worden. In der Zwischenzeit hatte er sich weit entfernt auf einem Bauernhof südlich von Newcastle upon Tyne verstecken können. Der Bauer und seine Frau waren von einer schönen Summe Silbermünzen überzeugt worden, ihn freundlich aufzunehmen.    
         Helene versprach den Botschafter zu informieren. Am nächsten Tag erschien sie erneut in der Praxis und teilte Claire mit, dass das Botschafterpaar sie am kommenden Sonntag zum Mittagessen einladen würde. So begab sich Claire also am 26. Januar 1749 erneut zur Residenz des Preußischen Botschafters. Wie zuvor, so hatte sie auch diesmal ihren Medizinkoffer bei sich und wie beim ersten Mal, so war Helene Engel auch an diesem Tag die einzige Bedienstete, die im Haus anwesend war. Nach dem Mittagessen bat der Botschafter Claire, ihm in sein Arbeitszimmer zu folgen. Dort berichtete sie ihm, dass ihr Ehemann endlich frei war und sich verborgen hielt. Herr von Klinggräff informierte sie im Gegenzug, dass es bereits konkrete Pläne gäbe, wie man sie und ihre Familie aus England herausschmuggeln könnte.  

         "In wenigen Minuten werde ich sie mit einem jungen Mann bekannt machen, der Ihnen helfen wird. Sein Name ist Benjamin Smith."

         Claire sah den Botschafter finster an.

         "Benjamin Smith? Etwa _ein Engländer?!_ "

         "Nein,” erwiderte der Botschafter ganz ruhig, “Seine Mutter, Mary Smith, war eine Schottin. Sie entstammte dem Clan Smith aus der Nähe von Loch Lomond. Sie lebt leider nicht mehr. Und sein Vater war … nun ja, sein Vater _ist_ ein … ein Preußischer Kaufmann und Gutsbesitzer. Benjamins Mutter und Vater trafen sich, als sein Vater aus geschäftlichen Gründen in Edinburgh war und … nun, ein Jahr später wurde Benjamin geboren. Sein Vater erkannte ihn als Sohn und Erben an, aber er wuchs bei seiner Mutter auf und trägt daher, zumindest hier, ihren Namen – Smith."

         Von Klinggräff lächelte und die Sorge wich langsam aus Claires Gesicht.    
         "Er ist absolut loyal. Sowohl _gegenüber Schottland_ … als auch _gegenüber Preußen_. Sie können ihm wirklich vertrauen, Frau Fraser. Benjamin ist über den verlorenen Aufstand genauso betrübt, wie alle Schotten. Er ist kein Freund der Engländer und er wird Sie und Ihre Familie auf jede nur mögliche Weise unterstützen. Bis zum nächsten Wochenende werden wir einen detaillierten Plan ausarbeiten. Sie müssen sich um nichts sorgen. Wir werden Sie mit den notwendigen Papieren und auch mit genügend Geld ausstatten, Aber Sie müssen jetzt ihre Anstellung und ihre Wohnung kündigen. Ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht, Menschen, die man mag und respektiert, nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Aber bitte geben Sie bei Dr. Kelly und bei Ihrer Vermieterin nur an, dass ein langjähriger Freund ihres Onkels, der in Oxford lebt, dringend ihre Hilfe auf unbestimmte Zeit benötigt. Es ist leider zu riskant, diesen Menschen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Für den Fall, dass etwas geschieht, wollen wir doch nicht, dass die britischen Behörden sie aushorchen oder unter Druck setzen können."

         "Ja," antworte Claire nachdenklich, “natürlich nicht.”

         Sie nickte und auf ihrem Gesicht wurde die Sorge um die beiden Menschen sichtbar, die ihr in einer der schwierigsten Zeiten ihres Lebens geholfen hatten.

         Von Klinggräff stand auf und zog an einer Glocke, mit der die Bediensteten gerufen wurden. Kurz darauf erschien Helene Engel.  

         "Helene, bitten Sie Benjamin zu uns zu kommen und dann bringen Sie uns bitte Tee."

         Die Haushälterin nickte und entfernte sich. Wenige Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür.  

         "Herein!" rief von Klinggräff.

         Die Tür öffnete such und ein schlanker, hochgewachsener Mann mit braunem Haar trat ein. Seine Kleidung ließ darauf schließen, dass er als Beamter einer Verwaltung oder als Angestellter einer Bank tätig war.  

         "Willkommen Benjamin. Ich möchte Dich Frau Fraser vorstellen," sagte der Botschafter.

         Claire erhob sich und der junge Mann verbeugte sich tief vor ihr.

         "Es ist mir eine große Freude, Sie kennenzulernen, Lady Broch Tuarach."

         Claire zuckte zusammen, als sie zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hörte, wie jemand sie mit ihrem rechtmäßigen Titel ansprach.

         "Danke, Herr Smith. Sie kennen den Titel unserer Familie?"

         "Lady Broch Tuarach, welcher Highlander kennt nicht den Namen Ihres Ehemannes und Ihrer Familie? Wer von uns könnte je vergessen, was Ihre Familie für unser Land getan hat? Es ist ein Privileg, Ihnen zu dienen, Lady Broch Tuarach."

         "Ich danke Ihnen, Herr Smith ... und ich versichere Ihnen, dass unsere Familie niemals vergessen wird, was Sie für uns tun.”

         Plötzlich klopfte es erneut an der Tür. Claire erwartete, dass Helene Engel eintreten und den erbetenen Tee bringen würde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Trotzdem wurde das Klopfen immer lauter. Es schien nicht aufzuhören. Dann hörte sie plötzlich, wie jemand ihren Namen rief und endlich begriff sie, dass die Stimme, die sie rief, die Stimme von Wilhelm Thormann war.

         "Frau Fraser, Frau Fraser, bitte kommen Sie schnell, meine Frau hat hohes Fieber!”

         In weniger als einer Minute war Claire aus dem Bett gesprungen und hatte sich ihre Kleider übergestreift.  

         "Ich komme, Herr Thormann, ich komme!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] “Als höhere Schulen wurden Schulen bezeichnet, deren Unterricht über den der Elementarschule undVolksschulen hinausging und eine allgemeinere „geistige Bildung“ (Brockhaus1896/1897) zum Ziel hatte. Höhere Töchter- oder Mädchenschulen waren demnach weiterführende Schulen für Mädchen. (…) Als erste höhere Mädchenschule gilt das 1709 von August Hermann Francke gegründete Gynaecum.”  
> siehe: https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C3%B6here_M%C3%A4dchenschule
> 
> [2] August Hermann Francke (* 12. Märzjul./ 22. März 1663greg. in Lübeck; † 8. Juni 1727 in Halle an der Saale) war ein deutscher evangelischer Theologe, Pädagoge undKirchenlieddichter. Er war einer der Hauptvertreter des halleschen Pietismus und gründete im Jahr 1698 die bis heute bestehenden Franckeschen Stiftungen.  
> Siehe: https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/August_Hermann_Francke


	9. Von Liebe und Furcht

(”Pflege” by [41330](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fhand-halten-pflege-hilfe-1549143%2F&t=MjZiMmVmMGZkYmI5Mzc1ODdmNzdlYWZiOGExYTIzYjdjZDY3YTlmZixraHVZNEN1Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173296342470%2Fwithout-worry-8-of-love-and-fear&m=1))

 

         Als Claire in die Kammer von Frau Thormann kam, sah sie schon auf den ersten Blick, in welcher Verfassung sich ihre Patientin befand. Die Frau war apathisch und stöhnte leise. Claire drehte sich zu Wilhelm Thormann um, der hilflos in der Tür stehen geblieben war und suchte nach Worten:

         "Jamie … äh … James … James holen …schnell … Er soll bringen … kaltes Wasser … viel kaltes Wasser. Schnell."

         Der alte Mann nickte. Nur Sekunden später hörte sie ihn die Treppe hinuntereilen und dann schlug auch schon die Haustür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

         Claire nahm das feuchte Tuch, das Wilhelm Thormann seiner Frau auf die Stirn gelegt hatte und wrang es über einer der Schalen aus, die auf einem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett standen. Dann tauchte sie es erneut in eine Schale mit Wasser und legte es der kranken Frau auf die fieberheiße Stirn. Auf einer Kommode an der Wand sah sie einen Krug mit Wasser und eine Tasse stehen. Sie goss frisches Wasser in die Tasse und verabreichte die Flüssigkeit in langsamen, kleinen Schlucken ihrer Patientin. Dann entfernte sie den Verband und sah, dass die Splitter, die sie nicht hatte entfernen können, begonnen hatten zu eitern. Sie öffnete eine Eiterbeule nach der anderen. Nachdem sie Splitter und Eiter entfernt hatte, reinigte sie die Wunden. Gerade als sie einen neuen Verband anlegen wollte, hörte sie, wie sich die Haustür öffnete und Jamie, gefolgt von Wilhelm Thormann, die Treppe heraufkam. Er trug einen fast vollen Eimer Wasser und stellte ihn neben sich ab.  

         "Danke, Jamie, bitte frag’ Herrn Thormann nach sauberen Tüchern, wir brauchen viele saubere Tücher.”   
  
         Jamie übersetzte Claires Bitte und der alte Mann eilte erneut davon. Wenige Minuten später kehrte er mit einem ganzen Stapel weißer, sauberer Leinentücher zurück. Sofort legte Claire einige der Tücher in das kalte Wasser. Dann nahm sie weitere Tücher um Wadenwickel vorzubereiten. Als alles vorbereitet war, legte sie der Frau die ersten Wickel an. Danach griff sie in ihren Medizinkoffer und entnahm diesem ein kleines Päckchen mit einer Kräutermischung.

 

 

(”Heilkräuter” by [1195798](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ftee-kr%25C3%25A4uter-mischung-heilkr%25C3%25A4uter-1680885%2F&t=YzhkNDU0MGRiNDY2NTgxYWY1YmY4MmZkZDNiMzkwM2QzMGU1YjkxZCxraHVZNEN1Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173296342470%2Fwithout-worry-8-of-love-and-fear&m=1))  
  
  


         "Jamie, nimm’ dies. Bitte Herrn Thormann, dass er Dir zeigt, wo sie Tee kochen. Nimm drei Teelöffel für eine Kanne und gieß’ das mit heißem Wasser auf. Warte ungefähr zehn Minuten und dann bring es mir." 

         Jamie tat wie Claire gebeten hatte. Eine Viertelstunde später kehrte er mit einer großen Tasse Tee zu ihr zurück.    
  
         "Ich danke Dir. Stell die Tasse bitte auf die Kommode. Der Tee muss noch etwas abkühlen. Und dann geh’ bitte und hole noch einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser. Wir brauchen noch viel mehr kaltes Wasser."

         Jamie nickte. Dann drehte er sich um und ging in Richtung der Treppe. Im selben Augenblick hörte Claire Herrn Thormann etwas sagen, was sie nicht verstand.   
  
         "Claire?"   
  
         Sie drehte sich zu Jamie um.   
  
         "Herr Thormann hat gefragt, wie es seiner Frau geht."   
  
         Sie sah ihn an und atmete tief ein. Ihr gläsernes Gesicht verriet ihm, dass es nicht gut um die ältere Frau stand.

         "Sag’ ihm ... ich tue alles, was ich kann, wenn das Fieber in den nächsten Stunden herunter geht, dann wird sie durchkommen.”   
  
         Jamie nickte, dann sprach er leise mit dem alten Bauern. Danach verließ er das Haus, um einen weiteren Eimer mit Wasser zu holen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Claire die Wadenwickel gewechselt und ihrer Patientin langsam und vorsichtig den Tee eingeflößt, den Jamie ihr gebracht hatte. Herr Thormann, der in einem Stuhl nahe der Zimmertür saß, beobachtete sie aufmerksam.

         Nachdem Jamie den zweiten Eimer mit kaltem Wasser gebracht hatte, stellte sich langsam eine Art Routine ein. Claire wechselte regelmäßig die Wadenwickel und die kühlen Tücher auf Frau Thormanns Stirn. Dazwischen flößte sie Frau Thormann kühles Wasser oder eine Tasse Tee ein. Herr Thormann sorgte für weitere Kannen mit Tee, während Jamie weitere Eimer mit frischem, kaltem Wasser aus dem kleinen Überlauf des Flusses zog und in das Haus der Thormanns trug.    Es war kurz nach vier Uhr am Morgen, als Jamie mit einem weiteren Eimer Wasser in die Kammer von Frau Thormann trat.

         "Jamie, Du kannst Herrn Thormann sagen, dass sie für jetzt genug Tee hatte. Frag’ ihn bitte, ob sie Brühe im Haus haben und wenn ja, bitte ihn, sie zu erwärmen."   
  
         Zehn Minuten später kehrten die Männer mit einer großen Tasse Brühe zurück.    
  
         "Danke, das ist gut. Sag’ ihm bitte, dass es ihr schon etwas besser geht. Er sollte sich ausruhen. Er kann sich wirklich hinlegen und schlafen.” 

         Sie hörte, wie Jamie Herrn Thomann etwas zuflüsterte. Dann kamen sie beide wieder in die Kammer. Der alte Mann setzte sich in einen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, faltete die Hände und schloss die Augen.  

         "Er sagt,” erklärte Jamie flüsternd, “dass er jetzt nicht schlafen kann. Er möchte bei seiner Frau bleiben.”   
  
         "Gut. Er kann bleiben. Aber ich brauche noch einmal frisches Wasser.”   
  
         "Ich bringe es Dir sofort."

         Jamie ging zu Herrn Thormann und sprach leise mit ihm. Der alte Mann hob den Kopf und Claire sah Tränen über seine Wangen laufen. Dann drückte er Jamies Hand, als wollte er ihn niemals gehen lassen. Claire wandte sich ab und nahm ihre Routine wieder auf. Sie wechselte die Wadenwickel und die Tücher auf Frau Thormanns Stirn, verabreichte ihr Flüssigkeit, fühlte ihren Puls, wechselte die Wadenwickel ... In Gedanken stellte sie sich vor, wie Jamie sich wohl fühlen würde, wenn sie das Alter von Frau Thormann erreicht hätte und sich in einer ähnlichen Situation befände.

         Um sechs Uhr am Morgen war das Fieber gebrochen. Die Atmung der alten Frau hatte sich langsam normalisiert und endlich war sie eingeschlafen. Um sieben Uhr erschien Leni Schultheiß, um die weitere Pflege von Frau Thormann zu übernehmen. Claire wies sie ein und sagte ihr, worauf sie achten sollte. Sie drang auch darauf, dass Leni sie rufen sollte, falls sich die Körpertemperatur der Patientin wieder erhöhen sollten. Die junge Frau brachte Claire zur Tür. Doch gerade als Leni sich von Claire und Jamie verabschieden wollte, griff Wilhelm Thormann vorsichtig nach Claires Arm. Sie sah ihn überrascht an, dann schaute sie fragend zu Leni Schultheiß hinüber.  

         "Er möchte Ihnen danken,” sagte die junge Frau.   
  
         Claire drehte sich zu dem alten Bauern um, der ihre beiden Hände in die seinen nahm und sich darüber verbeugte.  

         "Danke, Frau Fraser, von ganzem Herzen Dank!"

         "Gern geschehen, Herr Thormann. Es … war eine … Freude. Ich … werde … wieder kommen … morgen."

         Claire verbeugte sich ebenfalls.

 

(”Rührei mit Schnittlauch und Brötchen” by [MAKY_OREL](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ffr%25C3%25BChst%25C3%25BCck-r%25C3%25BChrei-br%25C3%25B6tchen-876432%2F&t=OGRjZmY5MTUxZDViNzNkOTEwNTI5OGY0ZTBiMGQ4MzIzY2JkMDAyZixraHVZNEN1Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173296342470%2Fwithout-worry-8-of-love-and-fear&m=1))

 

         Als sie zehn Minuten später zu Hause eintraf, hatten Jamie and Fergus bereits das Frühstück vorbereitet. 

         "Milady, Milady, wie gut, dass Du wieder da bist!"   
  
         Fergus rannte ihr entgegen und umarmte sie sobald er sie zu fassen bekam. Zärtlich strich sie ihm über die braunen Locken. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Tisch, wo Jamie stand und auf sie wartete.

         "Guten Morgen, Sassenach. Wie gut, dass Du zurück bist.”

         Bevor sie antworten konnte, umarmte und küsste er sie. Als sie sich langsam voneinander lösten, sah sie ihn mit einem Lächeln an.   
  
         "Ich bin auch froh, dass ich wieder bei meinen Männern bin."   
  
         Sie küsste Jamie erneut, leidenschaftlich aus ausgiebig. Doch dann ertönte ein Räuspern aus der Richtung, in der Fergus saß.

         "Ich möchte ja nicht stören, Mylord, aber das Frühstück wird kalt."   
  
         Sie lächelten einander an, dann sahen sie zu Fergus hinüber und brachen in lautes Lachen aus.

         "Aber sicher, Fergus! Das wäre ja auch ganz schrecklich."   
  
         Claire setzte sich an den Tisch. Jamie hatte bereits einen Teller auf ihren Platz gestellt und brachte nun Rührei, Brot und Tee. Dankbar begann sie zu essen und auch Fergus und Jamie setzten ihre Mahlzeit fort.  

         "Fergus," sagte Jamie als die das Frühstück beendeten, "Milady muss sich jetzt ausruhen. Wir werden die Tiere versorgen und uns dann um den Garten kümmern."   
  
         "Aber Jamie, ich ..."   
  
         "Kein Widerspruch, Claire, Du hast Dich die ganze Nacht um Frau Thormann gekümmert, Du _musst_ jetzt etwas schlafen."   
  
         "Und wer hat mir die ganze Nacht hindurch zahllose Eimer mit kaltem Wasser gebrachte?"   
  
         "Sassenach ...."

         "Milady," mischte sich jetzt auch Fergus ein, "Milord hat Recht. Du arbeitest immer so hart für uns, Du _musst_ jetzt ausruhen. Wir möchten nicht, dass Du krank wirst. Wir kümmern uns um alles."   
  
         Claire sah von Jamie zu Fergus und dann wieder zurück zu Jamie.   
  
         "Nun gut, ich glaube kaum, dass ich gegen Euren gemeinsamen Widerstand ankomme. Aber bevor ich schlafen gehe, möchte ich noch etwas heißen Tee und falls jemand von den Thormanns kommt, dann werden Ihr mich wecken!”

         "Ja-ha," erwiderten die Männer wie aus einem Mund, dann schauten sie an die Zimmerdecke und verdrehten ihre Augen.    
  
         "Keine 'Ja-ha-s!' Ihr weckt mich! Das ist ein Befehl!"   
  
         "Ja-haaa!"   
  
         "Gut."

         Sie lächelte. Dann trank sie ihren Tee aus und ging hinauf in die Schlafkammer. Dort angekommen, streckte sie sich, zog ihr Überkleid und die Schuhe aus und krabbelte schlaftrunken unter die Bettdecken. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, dann war sie tief und fest eingeschlafen.   
  
         Als Jamie drei Stunden später die Schlafkammer betrat, war sie gerade aufgewacht. Er zog seine Stiefel aus und legte sich vorsichtig neben sie.

         "Nun, Sassenach, wie geht es Dir?"

         Sie drehte sich zu ihm und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und dann küsste sie ihn. Er zog sie näher zu sich heran und bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust. Claire seufzte.

         "Habe ich Dir jemals erzählt, dass es keinen Ort gibt, an dem ich mich sicherer und wohler fühle?" fragte sie, während sie ihre Hand langsam unter seine Weste gleiten ließ.

         "Hier? In Quellheim?" fragte er mit gespieltem Erstaunen.   
  
         "Nein, Du ignoranter Schotte! Ich ..."   
  
         Doch er ließ sie nicht ausreden, sondern verschloss ihren Mund mit einem Kuss.    
  
         Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lächelte er.   
  
         "Ja, das hast Du mir gesagt," flüsterte er, "nach unserer ersten Nacht in Newcastle upon Tyne."

         Sie antwortete nicht. Auf ihrem Gesicht wurde ein leichter Zug von Traurigkeit sichtbar. Er hob sanft ihr Gesicht und sah ihr in die Augen.   
  
         "Was macht Dich traurig, mo chidre?"   
  
         Anstatt zu antworten, begann sie mit ihrer Hand kleine Kreise auf seine Brust zu malen. Nach einigen Momenten des Nachdenkens sagte sie:    
  
         "Gestern Abend habe ich mich auch an diese Nacht erinnert ... und an das, was Du mir in jener Nacht in Newcastle gesagt hast. Als Herr Thormann es ablehnte, schlafen zu gehen, da sah ich die Tränen in seinen Augen und dachte an das, was Du über Furcht gesagt hast.”            

         "Dass ich für sehr lange Zeit keine Furcht hatte, weil ich dachte, dass ich alles verloren hätte, was ich liebte? Und dass ich jetzt wieder Furcht empfinden würde, weil ich Dich wiederhabe?”

         Sie nickte.   
  
         "Was beunruhigt Dich, Claire?" fragte er sanft.   
  
         "Wie kann Liebe Furcht gebären, Jamie?"   
  
         "Das, was wir lieben ist kostbar für uns und wir wollen es auf keinen Fall verlieren. Aber Claire, lass’ uns nicht darüber sprechen. Lass uns einfach die Tatsache genießen, dass wird endlich einander wiederhaben. Solange wir einander lieben, kann uns selbst der Tod ..."

         Zärtlich legte sie drei Finger ihrer Hand über seinen Mund.

         "Nein, Jamie, nicht jetzt. Lass’ uns nicht darüber sprechen. Du hast Recht. Lass’ uns die Tatsache genießen, dass wir einander wiederhaben."   
  
         Sie nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände und zog ihn an sich. Bevor sie sich jedoch ausgiebig küssen konnten, wurden sie von einem zaghaften Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

         "Ja?" rief Jamie.   
  
         "Milord, ich wollte nur fragen, ob es heute Mittagessen gibt," hörten sie Fergus durch die Tür hindurch fragen.

         Er bekam keine Antwort. Nur ein lautes Lachen ertönte aus Milords and Miladys Schlafkammer.


End file.
